Black blood part two
by nmfrter
Summary: L'esprit de Brising est retenu par Chaos qui est devenu surpuissant. Cloud,Suki,Xemnas et les autres sont allés dans la rivière de la vie la sauver. suite de black blood part one, conclusion en ligne
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: Les persos tels que Cloud, Shelke, Aeris,zack... ect appartiennent à Square Enix. Brising, suki, Xemnas et autrs perso de mon invention m'appartiennent. Merci et bonne lecture de cette deuxième partie de Black Blood.**

**Introduction**

Cloud serra la poignée de sont épée, sur ses gardes. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de dangereux rodait autour. Suki était collée comme une sangsue à Xemnas qui tenait son arme prête aussi.

Zack surveillait les alentours avec Loz et Yazoo. Les trois s'entendaient bien, mais les argentés restaient habituellement proche de leurs protégés, sachant que Cloud ne les appréciait pas trop. Ils étaient dans les ténèbres, entourés d'arbres translucides aux veines vertes de Lifestream.

-Xemnas… J'ai envie de pipi…

Le groupe soupira en commun.

-Suki, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est dans ta tête, ici on n'a pas besoin de manger, ni d'aller au toilettes.

La petite lui jeta un regarda larmoyant.

-Mais je te dis que j'ai envie…

Haussant les épaules, ils s'arrêtèrent pour laisser la petite aller dans le bois environnant.

Xemnas détailla les alentours.

L'air était lourd. Ils avaient déjà rencontrés quelques âmes perdues, qu'ils avaient envoyé à Aeris, elle qui ne pouvait pas venir là.

Un craquement sourd le sortit de ses pensées.

Hésitant, il essaya de voir au travers des branches.

Il entendit Cloud grogner et se mettre en position de combat, Zack faisant pareil. Les deux argentés figèrent.

Loz serra les poings.

-C'est…

Coud poussa un cri de rage.

Une longue chevelure argentée sur fit voir, puis on put voir un homme normal sortir de la foret.

-Sephiroth ! Tu ne disparaîtras donc jamais ?!

Le soldat releva la tête et parut surprit.

-Soldat Strife ? Donc… Vous êtes mort aussi.

Ils purent voir son regard s'illuminer un peu en voyant Zack.

-Ha ! Zack ! Tu es mort aussi ? Sais-tu ou est Angeal et Genesis ?

Désarçonnés par les paroles de l'argenté, les deux hommes se regardèrent.

Cloud se pencha vers Zack.

-Heu… Il…

L'autre était aussi perdu.

-On dirait…l'ancien Seph…

Sephiroth continuait à avancer, l'air soulagé d'avoir trouvé une connaissance.

-Je ne croyais pas que la rivière de la vie était ainsi… C'est très étrange, il y très peu de personnes… Et la plupart qui me voit, s'enfuient… C'est étrange… Mais bon… Ça ne change pas beaucoup d'avant…

Le groupe recula, les argentés plus rapidement que les autres, redoutant le chouchou de Jénova.

-Seph, c'est vraiment toi ?

L'autre s'arrêta.

-Zack ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi… Oh…

Sephiroth s'arrêta.

-Tu… toi aussi… Tu as… peur de moi… toi aussi.

Zack haussa les épaules.

-Si tu savais ce qui c'est passé, toi aussi tu aurais peur… de toi-même.

Cloud jetait des regards à Zack et à Sephiroth, hésitant. Sephiroth remarqua le stress fait par sa seule présence, dépassant toute celle qu'il avait vécut.

Finalement, il remarqua les deux autres argentés derrière le groupe.

-Zack… qui sont ces gens derrière toi… Ils me… ressemblent.

Zack prit une grande inspiration.

-Seph, quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

L'argenté resta pensif.

-Heum… En fait… c'est flou… pas grand-chose en fait… quelques vagues souvenirs de la mission à Nibelheim, puis… plus rien…

Le groupe se lança quelques regards. La nuit tombait alors ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de rester sur place.

Suki et Xemnas commencèrent à préparer le camp alors que les autres restaient encore sur leurs gardes devant Seph.

Cloud tenait son arme ainsi que Loz et Yazoo qui étaient très nerveux.

Zack était plus détendu.

-Donc… tu dis que tu ne te souviens de rien après Nibelheim ? Pas le cratère nord, ni…

Sephiroth s'impatienta.

-Mais merde, Zack, dit-moi ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous êtes tous autant sur les nerfs ?

Hésitant, Zack commença à lui raconter les faits. À un moment donné, l'argenté c'était même levé pour s'en aller, étant trop en colère contre Zack.

-Mais pourquoi me racontes-tu tout cela ! Ce n'est pas possible, si tu dis que je suis revenu sur Gaia, pourquoi je n'en ai pas conscience ? Hein ? Et pour ce prétendu combat contre toi, contre Strife.

L'argenté leur avait tourné le dos et était partit dans la forêt, les laissant surpris.

Suki et Xemnas dormaient déjà, les autres décidèrent un tour de garde et se couchèrent à leur tour.

O.o.O

Sephiroth était adossé à un arbre, pensif. Cette histoire était… tellement étrange ! Et ils prétendaient ne pas être morts ! Mais pourquoi ils étaient ici, ils ne lui avaient pas dit. Soupirant, il essaya d'évacuer sa frustration en se pratiquant avec Masamune.

Après un long moment, il entendit une branche craquer et vit la petite, encore toute endormie, le regarder avec curiosité.

-Pourquoi tu ressembles à Yazoo et Loz ?

L'ancien général haussa les épaules.

-Quel est ton nom petite ?

-Suki, monsieur.

-Joli nom… Wutaien je crois.

La petite lui sourit.

-Vous êtes Sephiroth ?

-C'est exact.

-Madame rose m'a parlé de vous. Et Loz et Yazoo aussi. Ils ont peur de vous, mais ils sont comme vous.

-Comme…moi ?

-Oui, oui ! Ils ont dit que vous étiez fort ! Très fort ! Que vous étiez un héro. Mais un jour, vous étiez méchant, vous aviez tué la maman de monsieur Chocobo et détruit un village.

Sephiroth resta silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées.

La petite s'approcha.

-Moi je ne trouve pas que vous avez l'air méchant… Celui qui fait mal à Brising est bien pire… Il me fait mal à moi aussi, mais moins… moi j'ai mal là…

Elle pointa son petit cœur.

-Mais Brising a mal partout elle…

Sephiroth se baissa à la hauteur de la fillette.

-Qui est Brising ?

-Brising est Brising. Elle a… quelque chose en elle qui lui fait mal. Comme moi. Et ça vient de votre sang et de celui de monsieur Turk. On essaie de la sauver. Madame rose me la dit !

Sephiroth lui sourit doucement.

-Allez, je te ramène, les autres doivent s'inquiéter…

Il prit la minuscule main dans la sienne tout en serrant son épée et se dirigea vers le campement. Un fois tout prêt, il put entendre le groupe chercher les alentours.

-Zack !

Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

-J'ai trouvé la petite !

Il entra dans le cercle lumière et put voir le visage soulagé du groupe.

-Seph ! Tu as retrouvé Suki !

-Oui. Elle m'a trouvé en plein entrainement. Et… elle m'a dit pour votre amie, Brising. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire ? Tu sais bien Zack, que si t'a des ennuis, je suis là. Entre Soldats, il faut s'entraider… Mais je veux savoir. Si je peux… nettoyer un peu mon nom… je sais que les actions de cette… extraterrestre, cette Jenova ont détruit beaucoup…

Zack lui donna un coup sur l'épaule en riant.

-Voilà le Seph que j'ai connu. Hé bien…

O.o.O

Chaos regardait Vincent qui était par terre.

-Aller, on commence juste à s'amuser !

L'homme serra les dents en grognant puis cracha un peu de sang.

-Chaos, laisse Brising en paix. Et moi aussi par la même occasion. Un jour, tu auras ton propre corps, quand le temps serra venu, mais pour l'instant, ton heure n'est pas arrivée.

L'autre haussa les épaules.

-Pfff… Tu sais… l'éternité, c'est long. Au moins, si tu faire un peu de boucherie… C'est déjà plus agréable.

Kadaj qui était en piteux état aussi l'aida à se relever péniblement.

Vincent ferma les yeux.

''Brising… reprend contrôle… laisse-moi partir…''

Chaos leva le bras pour le frapper et figea.

-Hum… non… Je ne vais pas te tuer… Tu es amusant.

Il se détourna de l'autre.

O.o.O

Dans la rivière de la vie, ou plus précisément, un coin paumé

O.o.O

Le groupe avançait rapidement, Xemnas portait Suki sur son dos. Sephiroth et Zack parlaient un peu ensemble, les autres écoutant la discussion.

-Alors, t'as jamais trouvé Génésis ni Angeal ?

L'argenté secoua la tête.

-Non. Et… je trouve ça étrange. Même si j'étais dans le supposé coin des âmes perdues, eux aussi l'étaient… en quelque sorte.

Zack acquiesça.

-Et Aeris m'a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas dans rivière de la vie…

Restant pensif, Sephiroth resta silencieux.

Cloud n'en revenait toujours pas. On aurait vraiment dit le Sephiroth qui avait mené la mission vers Nibelheim, et non le fou qui avait blessé Tifa, tué sa mère et le village entier…

Comment Jénova avait fait ? Remarque, pour une extraterrestre, ça devait être aisé de contrôler un corps sans âme. Il hésitait à pardonner au général, mais… après tout… Aeris le voudrait surement aussi. Et cet homme devant lui était de nouveau l'homme qu'il considérait comme son héro autrefois.

Il vit Sephiroth ralentir pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Alors… selon Zack, tu m'aurais battu. Deux fois en prime.

Cloud se racla la gorge.

-En fait, ce n'était pas vous… je crois.

Sephiroth fit un petit sourire en coin.

-J'aimerais bien un jour faire un combat contre toi. Et pas besoin de me vouvoyer, je suis mort après tout. Je ne suis plus général.

Il vit une lueur de soulagement passer dans les yeux de Sephiroth.

-Vous n'aimiez pas ça ?

L'argenté jeta un coup d'œil au blond.

-Mon travail était moins reluisant que celui que la Shinra laissait planer. Je tuais à tour de bras. Ils voulaient que je tue, toujours, toujours plus. Masamune est tachée par le sang des innocents que j'ai tué, pour la Shinra, pour un monopole. J'ai fait des choses terribles, et les gens me considéraient comme un héro… Alors que je n'étais qu'un meurtrier.

En disant ces paroles, il avait l'air amer. Envers cette vie qu'il avait menée, envers les actions qu'il avait faites.

Derrière eux, Loz et Yazoo se regardaient, mal à l'aise. Loz se pencha vers Yazoo et chuchota :

-Il est très loin de ce que je m'imaginais. Mè…Jénova avait tord sur toute la ligne…

Yazoo hocha la tête.

Cloud resta silencieux un moment en entendant les paroles de l'ex général puis prit une grande inspiration.

-Je…vous… vous étiez mon héro à moi aussi, je dois l'avouer… Mais… pourquoi n'avez-vous pas quitté la Shinra ? Pourquoi être resté alors que ça vous rendait malheureux ?

Sephiroth secoua la tête, abattu.

-C'était… ma maison… Tout ce que j'avais… Je n'avais pas de famille, pas vraiment d'amis en dehors de Génésis et Angeal. Plus tard Zack aussi, mais moins que les deux autres en fait… Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ? Élever des Chocobo ? J'avais grandit avec une épée dans les mains. Entrainé depuis mes quatre ans à me battre pour survivre.

Il croisa les bras, l'air accablé, la tête baissée. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage.

Cloud tendit l'oreille.

-Et peut-être que… j'avais peur... Peur de perdre le peu que j'avais…

Il releva la tête et regarda le ciel.

-Mais bon, tout ça c'est du passé ! Aujourd'hui je vous aide à trouver votre amie, puis… je re disparaitrai dans cette foret. C'est surement mon destin de finir ainsi, pour expier les fautes que j'ai commises durant mon vivant, et celle que cette folle fait avec mon corps.

Zack, sentant que ça trainait en arrière vint donner un léger coup d'épaule à Sephiroth.

-Hé allez, on se dépêche, ya une demoiselle en détresse qui nous attend !

Xemnas s'approcha à son tour, Suki endormie sur son dos.

-Heu, Zack, je sais que Shelke avait dit qu'on ne serait pas fatigué vu qu'on dort en réalité, mais… je m'endors en marchant. On pourrait faire une pause ?

Zack hocha la tête.

-Bon, d'accord. On fait un arrêt.

Le groupe prépara un petit campement et firent des tours de garde. Cloud, Zack et Sephiroth discutèrent tard dans le calme environnant alors que les autres dormaient tranquillement.

* * *

_**Et voilà pour la première partie! L'intro est longue mais je voulais rentrer Sephy maintenant! **_

_**Déesse prépare-toi! XD**_

_**Avec l'espoir que cette intro vous ai plu!**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Après un moment, Zack soupira.

-Donc, tu ne sais pas ou est Angeal, ni Génésis ?

L'argenté secoua la tête.

-Le temps est long ici et j'ai fouillé presque partout. Il n'y qu'une place ou je ne suis jamais allé. Une zone très sombre. Peu de gens y vont, et ils ne reviennent jamais.

Intrigué, Cloud haussa un sourcil.

-Une zone d'ombre ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi Aeris nous aurait donné les matérias.

Il sortit la boule de sa poche. La sphère brillait d'une douce lumière blanche et jaune.

Sephiroth tendit la main vers la sphère que Cloud tendait vers lui.

En la prenant, il sembla détendu et soulagé de quelque chose.

-Cette matéria… Elle a le pouvoir des anciens en elle.

Il posa son autre main dessus en fermant les yeux.

-C'est… une partie d'une âme, d'une force !

Zack haussa les épaules.

-Tant que ça nous sert, nous n'avons pas à savoir d'où ça vient…

Le blond récupéra la matéria alors que l'autre allait réveiller les endormis.

Après un réveil rapide, ils se remirent en route.

-Mettez vos matéria dans un emplacement prévu à cet effet. Nous allons en avoir besoin bientôt je crois.

Xemnas se tourna vers Sephiroth qui venait de parler.

-Hein ?

L'argenté soupira.

-Je vous amène dans un coin dangereux.

Suki sauta des bras de Xemnas qui marchait à côté de Sephiroth.

-Monsieur, pourquoi vous avez de longs cheveux ?

Sephiroth sourit.

-Je ne me les coupais jamais. Pas assez de temps, et pas envie non plus.

-Wow ! Un jour je veux avoir les cheveux aussi long que les votre !

Xemnas prit la petite dans ses bras.

-Ça va être long, mais si c'est que tu souhaites, on le fera !

La petite s'endormit rapidement dans les bras du garçon, le laissant tranquille pour parler avec Sephiroth. Celui-ci regardait du coin de l'œil le plus jeune, intrigué.

-J'ai une question pour toi petit.

Xemnas tourna la tête vers Sephiroth.

-Quel lien tu as avec cette Brising ?

Gêné, Xemnas baissa la tête.

-En fait, elle m'a aidé à quitter la Deepground. Elle est fantastique ! Elle parait jeune physiquement, mais elle est plus mature mentalement. Elle est une super stratège et une excellente combattante ! Elle a même battu Cloud quand il la traitait de monstre.

Sephiroth s'arrêta.

-Quoi ? Il a fait quoi ?

-Il… la traitait de monstre. Parce qu'elle avait… du Jénova en elle et Chaos aussi. Il voulait la tuer pour ne pas qu'elle devienne… comme vous…

Xemnas s'était arrêté peu après Sephiroth. Les autres continuaient à avancer.

-Je suis un monstre ?

-Pas vous… Jénova oui. Elle vous utilise… Mais Cloud ne le savait pas.

Ils se remirent en marche, la noirceur commençait à les environner. Les autres avaient ralentit en voyant qu'ils ne suivaient plus.

-Hé vous deux, avancez ! Faut pas se perdre !

Ils accélérèrent le pas mais Sephiroth figea.

L'ancien général ne bougeait plus et respirait difficilement.

Cloud s'approcha de lui et claqua les doigts.

L'argenté hurla de douleur et tomba à genoux, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

-Non ! Je n'ai pas fait ça NON !

Suki se réveille au son du cri et se raccrocha au cou de Xemnas. Voyant l'état de l'homme elle se décrocha des bras de l'autre pour s'approcher. Cloud essaya de la retenir mais elle le repoussa.

Elle tira doucement sur les mèches de Sephiroth.

-Hé ! Vous rêvez monsieur ! Vous faites peur aux autres !! Réveillez-vous ! Monsieur Argenté ! Hé monsieur !

Loz attrapa la petite et l'éloigna de Sephiroth qui se relevait. La petite se débattait pour retourner voir l'autre.

-Laisse-moi ! Je dois parler au monsieur !

Elle lui mordit la main et il la laissa tomber par terre.

-Monsieur Argenté ! Réveillez-vous !

Une lueur blanche émana de l'enfant et les entoura, elle et Sephiroth.

Sephiroth se tendit puis sembla relaxer tout en attirant la petite fille dans ses bras et se relevant.

L'ancien général avait les yeux brillants et l'air accablé.

Il ne jeta pas un regard aux autres, gardant la tête baissée et leur dit simplement qu'il allait garder la petite dans ses bras.

Cloud, méfiant, se rapprocha.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

L'argenté haussa les épaules.

-J'ai vu ce que vous m'aviez expliqué. Ce doit être… Cette force noire qui m'a fait ça. Cet endroit… est maléfique… L'air est opprimant. Vous ne sentez rien ? En ce moment, je ne le sens plus, mais seulement parce que je suis protégé par la matéria de la petite, mais… Si je la lâche, je crois que cet environnement va me ravoir.

Il se mit à marcher, obligeant les autres à le suivre.

Ils marchèrent un long moment, la lumière diminuant, les ténèbres se faisant plus étouffantes. Le silence était oppressant et tout le groupe était sur le qui-vive.

-Dit Zack, t'es sûr qu'on prend la bonne direction ?

L'autre haussa les épaules faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Yazoo qui commençait à se demander si l'autre savait vraiment ou il allait.

Une lueur verte commençait à se faire voir. Le groupe se dirigea vers elle mais figea au bout d'un moment. Génésis, était étendu sur le sol noir, entouré d'une bulle verte semblant être du lifestream.

Zack s'approcha doucement de l'autre voyant que Sephiroth ne pouvait pas le faire, tenant la petite.

-Génésis ? Hé oh, Génésis ?

Un flash le repoussa et de celui-ci apparut une très belle femme. De larges épaulettes dorées lui couvraient les épaules et une cape d'un vert tendre y était rattachée. Elle portait une longue robe scintillante et ses cheveux blonds brillaient d'une lumière qui leur était propre.

Un immense bouclier blanc était à son bras et une lance était dans sa main droite.

Instinctivement, Xemnas mit genoux à terre, tout comme Cloud et les autres. Seuls Yazoo et Loz restèrent debout, mais plus par crainte que par défit.

La femme les regarda, l'un après l'autre.

-Que faites-vous ici, mortels ?

Sa voix était douce et leur rappelait la brise d'une belle journée.

Cloud se racla la gorge, toujours agenouillé.

-Nous sommes venus sauver une amie. Pendant notre voyage, nous avons vu la lumière que dégageait Génésis et nous sommes venus.

Suki tourna la tête pour mieux voir la déesse.

-Madame ! Il faut sauver Brising ou Chaos va tout détruire !

La lumière qui entourait Gaia devint glaciale.

-CHAOS !? Ce vil démon veut détruire ce monde ?

Elle fit un pas vers le groupe.

-Comment, mortel avez-vous fait pour venir ici ? Vous êtes au-delà de la limite que les âmes peuvent franchir ! Et…

Elle sembla se radoucir.

-Vous êtes protégés par la cétra.

Tout redevint calme autour d'eux.

Elle s'approcha de Cloud.

-Humain, prête-moi l'artefact que t'a prêté la jeune cétra.

Cloud lui tendit la sphère de communication.

La déesse actionna la sphère et tous purent voir Aeris sembler surprise.

-Grande déesse Gaia ? Mais comment ?

-Chut mon enfant. J'ai rencontré vos amis dans mon refuge. Ils dérangeaient le repos de mon protégé. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le moyen de le sauver, alors je le laisse dormir.

Elle sembla découragée.

-Donc c'est vrai ? Chaos veut détruire le monde ? Comment a-t-il fait pour briser les interdits ?

Aeris lui expliqua rapidement l'histoire de recherches sur Chaos puis de Brising et du mélange du Jénova avec Chaos.

-Bien.

Gaia se tourna vers le groupe.

-Votre but est noble et aide ce monde. Je vais vous aider.

* * *

**Oula... Me faut du sommeil moi...**

**dragonnedufantastique, YAY sephy! mici!!**

**Mélain, Heu... l'ail... (sourire diabolique) ah! Mais quelle bonne idée!**

**Melior, Mas il n'a rien fait! C'est jénova qui controle son corps, son ame, elle n'est plus là! Et les trois autres reviennent dans le prochain chap!**

**lunastrelle, XD je sais! ah, ca c'est une partie de l'intrique!**

**ravenhill, tout ca, tu vas le voir dans le prochain chap!**

**Emma, XD, ah... chobits, que de bon souvenirs... (panties, panties!) Tu as très bien joué ton role!!**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Attention chapitre un peu sans dessus dessous. à chaque O.o.O, c'est un changement d'endroit, pour vous permettre de voir tout le monde. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

La déesse leur sourit tendrement.

-Vous essayez de protéger le monde que j'aime tant alors je vais vous aider.

Elle se tourna vers Sephiroth.

-Mais j'ai besoin de vous.

Devant l'air surprit de l'argenté, elle pencha la tête.

-Ce qui est en vous, la menace, est la chose qui peut empêcher la dégradation des tissus. Je vois ce qui lui manque et si vous me permettez, je peux le rendre complet.

Après un hochement de tête affirmatif de la part de Sephiroth, elle leva les mains en l'air avec grâce.

Une lueur sombre s'éleva de Sephiroth qui s'était figé.

-Avec ceci, tu seras complet, mon protégé.

Elle baissa les bras vers Génésis qui se fit entourer de la lueur sombre qui devint carmine.

Après un long moment ou personne n'osa bouger, Génésis remua.

O.o.O

Vincent cracha du sang par terre, alors que Kadaj était étendu, non loin de lui, les yeux vitreux.

-Allez, bas-toi, humain ! Bat-toi pour mon plaisir ! Je veux du sang ! Dès que je t'aurai tué, j'irai dans cette grotte que j'ai vue dans ton esprit et j'arracherai le cœur de celle que tu aimes. Elle a osé déranger mon sommeil.

Vincent se redressa difficilement tout en crachant encore une fois.

Il toussa longuement, un petit filet de sang coulant de sa bouche.

-Jamais Chaos je ne te laisserai faire du mal à Lucrecia !

Il se releva en criant de rage et levant Cerberus. Chaos grogna et sauta vers lui dans l'intention de le tuer en même temps qu'il tirait trois salves meurtrières.

O.o.O

Génésis poussa un long râle puis vit le visage de Sephiroth penché vers lui.

-Sephiroth ? Je… ce n'était pas…

Il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Une troupe de gens étranges le regardaient, dont Zack… et… la déesse.

Celle-ci le regardait avec douceur.

Causant la surprise de tout le monde, elle s'approcha de lui puis s'agenouilla avant de lui embrasser le front.

-Je te libère de ta malédiction. Je te libère de tes obligations.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

-Je te libère du poids qui pèse sur tes épaules.

La déesse plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Soit libre à présent de choisir ton destin. Tu peux aller aider ton ami ou encore décider de retourner sur Gaia. Ou encore choisir de rejoindre la rivière de la vie. Tu es cher à mon cœur Génésis.

La femme posa sa main sur son cœur.

-Et je veux… que tu puisses être heureux. Longtemps j'ai voulu te garder, mon brave protégé. Mais il faut que tu vives ta vie.

Elle se détourna.

-Fait ton choix rapidement.

Encore sonné, Génésis se tourna vers Sephiroth.

-Mais…

L'autre haussa des épaules. Ce qui en un sens soulagea l'autre.

-Je suivrai Sephiroth.

Il la vit acquiescer de dos.

-Très bien. Adieu, mon protégé.

Elle disparut dans une lumière vive. Laissant derrière elle deux sphères dorées.

O.o.O

Shelke courait d'un bord puis de l'autre.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais Vincent se faisait blesser par une chose invisible et il fallait que ça cesse ! Sinon, il allait mourir !

Elle le soignait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pendant que les autres injectaient régulièrement des seringues de sédatif à Brising, ou plutôt, Chaos pour le moment.

Épuisée, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Ça fait trois jours que ça dur ! Mais que font-ils ?!

O.o.O

Génésis étaient encore relativement faible mais dès qu'il avait ramassé une des deux sphères, il s'était sentit mieux. Sephiroth avait ramassé l'autre et avait déposé Suki. La sphère laissée par la déesse faisait le même effet que celle d'Aeris. Il n'avait plus besoin de tenir Suki et être protégé par la sphère de celle-ci.

L'ancien première classe se tourna vers le groupe.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Cloud Strife.

-Xemnas.

-Loz.

-Yazoo.

-SUKI !

La petite sautillait autour de lui, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

-Et vous, c'est monsieur betterave !

À ce surnom ridicule, Génésis se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait bien étouffer lentement la petite.

Cloud pouffait derrière sans pouvoir se retenir, enfin, ce n'était plus lui le monsieur chocobo ! Pauvre Génésis !

Sephiroth souriait un peu alors que Zack s'esclaffait sans retenue.

-Roh, la ferme vous !

Devant l'air fâché de l'homme, Suki couru vers Cloud.

-Monsieur Chocobo ! Monsieur Betterave est pas gentil avec moi !

Cloud soupira, prit la petite et prit une longue inspiration.

-Nous sommes venus sauver une jeune fille prisonnière des noirceurs de la planète.

Surprit, Génésis se tourna vers Sephiroth.

-C'est vrai ?

L'autre hocha la tête.

-Après un court moment de silence, Génésis haussa les épaules.

-Bon, je n'ai rien de prévu aujourd'hui, je peux bien vous aider, on dirait que j'en dois une à Sephiroth de toute manière.

Yazoo regarda autour et remarqua une faible lueur rougeoyante au loin.

-Regardez-là bas !

Zack hocha la tête.

-Allons par là !

O.o.O

Kadaj était étendu par terre. Il senti une personne approcher.

Une fleur lui chatouilla le nez.

-Allez debout paresseux ! Hop hop hop !

Il se fit aider à se redresser par deux mains douces.

Aeris se tenait devant lui, l'air fatiguée, mais contente.

-Ils approchent de Brising. Ils y arrivent.

-Et Valentine ?

La châtaine resta silencieuse un moment.

-Il est endurant. Je l'aide un peu en lui envoyant de l'énergie, mais le fait que j'ai séparé une partie de mon cœur en matéria ne m'aide pas. J'avoue que je suis un peu fatiguée.

-Je peux retourner avec Valentine ?

-Non. Je t'ai sauvé au dernier moment, Chaos allait détruire ton âme. Mais tu peux m'aider. Repose-toi puis tu m'aideras à protéger les autres.

Le jeune argenté hocha la tête.

O.o.O

Chaos souffla. Ce satané humain ne voulait pas mourir ! Vincent était toujours debout, son arme brandie.

La créature leva le bras pour porter un coup fatal.

-Meurt !

Vincent serra les dents et tira encore, et encore.

O.o.O

Shelke courait d'un côté puis de l'autre. On l'avait réveillée pendant qu'elle s'était endormie sur le fauteuil. Vincent avait fait une attaque. Mais ils l'avaient réanimé rapidement. L'homme était couvert de blessures poisseuses de sang. Brising aussi. On aurait vraiment dit que les deux se battaient à mort.

Shelke fondit en larme incapable d'en faire plus, fatiguée comme elle l'était.

Reeve la prit par les épaules et l'obligea à aller se reposer quelques heures, lui promettant d'aller la chercher si quelque chose arrivait.

O.o.O

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur des plumes blanches. Au chaud et se sentant en sécurité, elle retomba dans le sommeil. Une main passa dans ses cheveux transparents.

-Dort, petite âme, dort. Peut importe qui tu es, je te protégerai, petite âme…

* * *

**Melior, Suki est ma petite fleur blanche, ma petite lueur de lumière dans cet endroit sombre, c'est normal qu'elle brille n.n **

**Lunastrelle, je ne crois pas non. Je sais qu'ils le laisse planer, mais je ne veux pas les voir dans ma fic XD Donc pour ça, désolée, je ne suis plus vraiment l'histoire... sorry! **

**dragonnedufantastique, même les plus grand ont besoin d'aide parfois, il faut retenir ça... Mici encore de la review!**

**Mélain, Hé oui! Hum... (Vincent tend une gousse d'ail à Chaos qui la bouffe en se lèchant les lèvres) Huh, marche pas ton truc! XD**

**Ravenhill, elle a une matéria d'Aeris, quand il la tient, il est protégé. Ça ferait pareil s'il prenait Yazoo dans ses bras. Juste qu'il est beaucoup plus lourd! XD Voila Génésis sur pied!**

**Merci de vos reviews tout le monde malgré mes nombreux retards, j'ai comme on pourrait dire de la misère à écrire en ce moment et en plus depuis que j'ai cette nouvelle idée de fic, c'est pire. enfin... Au prochain chap!**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

La tension montait dans le groupe, Suki en tremblait. On entendait des bruissements autour d'eux, mais ils ne voyaient rien. Des ombres louches se dessinaient sur le sol avant de disparaître, leur laissant un gout amer dans la bouche.

Toutes leurs matéria brillaient fortement, signalant qu'elles étaient activées et leur faisant un peu de lumière.

Loz se retourna croyant entendre un rugissement étrange à leur droite.

-Heu… Yazoo…

-J'ai entendu aussi. Ce serait les Armes ?

Le duo de célèbre soldat se mit à leur côté.

-C'est possible.

Génésis parlait avec assurance, l'air, malgré tout, d'être heureux d'être là, avec une personne qu'il connaissait bien, pour aider une personne, une enfant de surcroit.

Pendant qu'il parlait, une ombre démesurée s'était approchée puis ils purent reconnaître l'arme émeraude.

Cloud jura.

- ?&?&? Merde ! Bon, Zack, continue de montre la voie aux autres, je reste ici pour la ralentir.

Zack lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Et tu crois t'en sortir seul face à ce truc ?

Sephiroth acquiesça.

-Il dit vrai. Je reste.

Génésis haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas, je reste aussi, je ne vais pas laisser Sephiroth prendre toute la gloire de cet exploit !

Le trio se mit face à l'arme pendant que Zack poussait les autres pour aller de l'avant, vers la lueur rouge.

Suki se débattait dans les bras de Xemnas.

-Non ! Monsieur Chocobo ! Monsieur Betterave ! Monsieur Chat!!

Cloud sourit à la petite.

-Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Zack lui jeta un regard dur.

-Si Aeris réussit pas à te sauver s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je chercherai ton âme partout, juste pour t'étouffer, c'est clair ?

Quand les autres furent hors de vue, il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres combattants.

-Cette arme est… presque indestructible.

Sephiroth lui fit un sourire en coin.

-C'est ce qu'ils disaient de moi, et pourtant, tu m'as vaincu, Strife.

Génésis haussa les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Ce blondinet t'a battu ?

Sephiroth tourna la tête vers Génésis cette fois.

-Tu sauras toute cette histoire quand on va rejoindre les autres…

Il sauta en l'air Masamune devant pour frapper le monstre, suivit aussitôt des deux autres.

O.o.O

-Dit Xemnas, ils vont aller bien hein ? J'veux pas que Cloud se fasse faire mal, ni monsieur Sephiroth.

Le jeune homme lui sourit doucement.

-Tu dis leur prénom maintenant ?

-Chut, c'est un secret. C'est juste que j'aime les faire sourire. Cloud avant, n'aimait pas ça et maintenant il rit quand je le dit.

Xemnas hocha la tête.

-On va la retrouver Brising, hein ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu vas faire quoi quand tu vas la trouver ?

-J'en sais rien…

-Dit lui que tu l'aimes ! Elle va être contente !

L'autre rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Elle t'aime aussi ! Bon, je veux dormir…

La petite s'accrocha plus fermement à lui et s'endormit.

O.o.O

Un laser le frappa de plein fouet lui faisant cracher du sang.

-Merde !

Cloud leva son arme et fit son attaque Omnislash.

Rien ne blessait assez le monstre ! Sephiroth peinait à éviter les lasers aussi tandis que Génésis se protégeait comme il pouvait avec son feu.

Cloud tira ses gans en serra les dents. Baissant ses yeux, il vit la plaie affreuse que le laser avait fait. Il fouilla dans ses poches et trouva une potion qu'il but.

Sephiroth frappait d'un côté puis de l'autre.

Le monstre rugit puis commença à créer une boule d'énergie.

Sephiroth était trop occupé à frapper le corps de la créature pour le voir.

Cloud sauta pour le pousser avant que le rayon destructeur ne le réduise en poussière. Il ressenti un coup dans l'épaule, baissa les yeux et vit Sephiroth le regarder, les yeux le fixant avec… peur ? Il releva un peu le regard et vit qu'il était couvert de sang. Son épaule avait été sérieusement touchée et son cou aussi. Il pissait le sang, littéralement.

Il tomba au sol pendant que Sephiroth essayait de le retenir.

-Cloud !

La blessure se fit entourer d'une lumière verte pendant qu'un trou blanc s'était ouvert derrière eux.

Aeris regarda Sephiroth puis lui fit signe de lui passer Cloud.

L'argenté releva le blond et le traina vers la cétra.

-Cloud, vient te reposer.

Elle l'aida à s'asseoir de son côté du vortex.

La jeune femme se tourna vers la créature qui rugissait encore plus fortement.

Ses yeux se firent plus durs.

-ASSEZ !

Elle claqua des mains et une vague d'énergie de la rivière se leva du sol comme un tsunami vers la créature.

Le vortex vacilla puis se ferma sur un regard encourageant de sa part.

Sephiroth raffermit sa prise et tourna la tête vers Génésis qui était aussi exténué que lui.

-On fini cette merde !

D'un accord commun, ils se mirent à courir à même vitesse et sautèrent vers la tête de la créature.

-Disparaît !!

Ils se prirent la main pour ensuite se mettre à tourner de plus en plus vite.

Une tornade rouge feu et froide comme l'argent atteint le monstre directement à la tête. La créature s'effondra dans un gémissement et ne se releva pas.

Génésis se laissa tomber à genoux.

-Merde, sale bête… Elle a eut le blond.

-La dernière cétra a ramené avec lui.

-T'a beaucoup de choses à me raconter… Je ne comprends pas tout… Bon, on va rejoindre les autres alors ?

Il se releva et commença à marcher vers la lueur rouge.

O.o.O

Yazoo hésitait à chaque pas de retourner en arrière pour aller aider les autres. Mais il fallait qu'il surveille sa protégée.

La lueur approchait de plus en plus. Le sol était déchiqueté et semblait poisseux.

Du feu jaillissait du sol, manquant de griller Zack qui courait d'un côté puis de l'autre pour éteindre le feu qui avait eut ses pantalons.

Un énorme trône se dressait au loin et une ombre s'y tenait…

* * *

**_Donc voila pour le chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous a plu!_**

**_Emma, pas grave! XD Suki est Suki! Après Brising ,elle est ma préféré! Je l'adore, c'est mon petit rayon de soleil Contente de voir que ça te plait!_**

**_Melior, On s'entend que pauvre Shelke sait trop pas ce qu'il arrive là-bas! XD Suki est cute!!_**

**_lunastrelle, t'inquiète pas... Lucrecia? Tu verras bien..._**

**_dragonnedufantastique, tu verras bien dans le prochain chapitre! Et il viendra bientôt!_**

**_mélain, miam belle haleine! come here baby te barf du sang sur la tête_**

**_ravenhill, oui... pauvre vinnie! XD Suki est... Suki! Elle dit des choses drole, autant des choses sérieuses. Elle est... étrange! C'es tout... XD L'aime bien! et le reste, tu verras dans le prochain chap!_**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Le trône était devant eux. Il était gigantesque et semblait fait en… ossements humains. Xemnas espérait que Suki dorme encore un moment, pour ne pas voir cette atrocité.

En haut, ils pouvaient voir une forme sombre, entourée d'un nuage noir à l'aspect toxique, tournoyant lentement.

Yazoo et Loz leur fit signe d'attendre et allèrent voir aux alentours.

Ce fut Yazoo qui la vit en premier.

Une petite lueur, faible, mais bien présent luisait près de l'arrière du trône.

Il fit signe à Loz d'aller avertir les autres.

L'argenté s'approcha de la lumière pour finalement distinguer une aile blanche et deux têtes aux cheveux foncés.

Il figea, hésitant. Finalement il attendit que les autres le rejoignent.

Le groupe arriva peu après. Zack vit l'aile blanche et pâlit.

-Mais… que… Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?!

Il courut jusqu'aux deux âmes et s'agenouilla devant et en les scrutant du regard.

Une des deux têtes se releva et Zack ne put pas retenir un glapissement de joie.

-Angeal !!!

L'autre resta silencieux un moment puis hocha la tête.

-Zack… Tu es là toi aussi ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venu au départ chercher ce que tu tiens entre tes bras, mais je ne pensais pas te retrouver ! Moi et Aeris on t'a cherché partout dans la rivière ! Tu n'étais nul part !

Le première classe ferma les yeux.

-Je suis si fatigué… J'utilise toutes mes forces pour nous protéger tout les deux. Mais… Je faiblis…

-Allez, ne te décourage pas !

Hochant la tête, Angeal déplia son aile, laissant voir Brising.

La pauvre tremblait et semblait vouloir se coller plus à lui. Elle semblait encore avoir dans la vingtaine, mais en même temps, sans âge. Brising des lambeaux de vêtements qui avaient du être rouge. Elle était pale à faire peur…

Yazoo s'approcha d'Angeal.

-Je peux la prendre ?

Après un regard à Zack qui lui fit signe qu'il pouvait, il tendit l'âme de la jeune fille.

Yazoo la cala confortablement dans ses bras. À ce moment, Genesis et Sephiroth apparurent au loin.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient à côté d'eux.

Sephiroth regardait Angeal.

-Ah… Te voilà. Je t'ai cherché partout.

Génésis leva les yeux au ciel.

-Finalement, je crois que tu as légué ton habilité à avoir des ennuis malgré toi à ton élève !

Genesis vit la jeune fille trembler dans les bras de Yazoo.

-C'est donc elle… La jeune fille.

Il enleva son manteau en recouvrit Brising.

Sephiroth lui jeta un regard.

-Depuis quand es-tu galant ?

Génésis lui tourna le dos.

-Pff, elle semblait gelée.

Xemnas se tourna vers Zack.

-C'est bien beau avoir trouvé Brising, mais, Chaos est toujours dans son corps.

-Je sais.  
Le jeune homme baissa la tête, réfléchissant.

-Il faudrait détruire Chaos.

O.o.O

Chaos était sur le dos. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle pendant que Vincent faisait pareil.

-Pitoyable humain, tu crois vraiment pouvoir me vaincre ?

Vincent se releva et leva mollement son arme.

Incapable de bouger, Chaos le regarda avec un air meurtrier.

-Allez ! Fini-moi !

O.o.O

Un vortex apparut, laissant voir Cloud et Kadaj qui aidaient Aeris à rester debout.

-Venez !

Le groupe se précipita vers elle et une fois que tout le monde fut avec la cétra, celle-ci ferma le trou et sembla soulagée.

Cloud passa aux côtés de chacun d'entre eux pour récupérer leurs matérias puis les tendit à Aeris.

Dès qu'elle les toucha, elles disparurent, laissant la jeune femme avec un air soulagé sur le visage.

-C'était des parties de mon âmes. Et leur absence se faisait sentir…

Suki qui s'était réveillé pendant la course, sauta sur Cloud.

-Monsieur Chocobo !!!

Le blond serra la petite fille dans ses bras puis se tourna vers Yazoo qui tenait toujours Brising dans ses bras. Puis il porta son regard sur Angeal.

-Merci de l'avoir protégée.

Angeal haussa les épaules.

Yazoo cala plus confortablement la jeune fille toujours protégée par le manteau de Génésis.

Aeris s'approcha de Brising et posa sa main sur son front.

-Son esprit meurt. Quand Chaos aura fini de prendre l'énergie de son âme, elle disparaitra.

Loz se tourna vers elle, l'air en colère.

-Vous ne nous l'aviez pas dit ! Il faut nous dépêcher !

-Non, il lui reste encore beaucoup de force mentale, ça ne presse pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais vous devriez en effet vous dépêcher, Vincent est en mauvaise posture.

La jeune cétra les regarda un à un. Le voyage les avait fatigués, mais, pour la plupart, ils semblaient avoir une nouvelle lueur dans leurs yeux, la lueur de l'espoir.

Elle leur sourit tendrement.

-Bien, vous êtes prêts. Je vais garder Suki avec moi. Je vous envoi tous là-bas.

O.o.O

Shelke serra les dents.

-Tant pis, j'y vais, je veux savoir ce qui se passe !

Elle attrapa son dernier casque, bricolé à la va-vite et le mit. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

-Connection. Systeme en phase de lancement dans : 3, 2, 1. Go !

O.o.O

Vincent se senti relevé avec effort. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux pour voir Shelke qui le dévisageait.

-Valentine, je ne peux pas te laisser sans que tu te fasses avoir par un monstre ?

L'ancien Turk ferma les yeux puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Chaos…

-Il n'est plus là. Il doit être partit panser ses plaies. Tu l'as amoché. Brising et toi, vous êtes dans un état déplorable je dois l'avouer.

Vincent senti une autre épaule l'aider à tenir debout. Shelke sembla aussi surprise que lui en voyant Sephiroth qui lui souriait doucement.

-Voilà donc mon père.

Cloud se tenait en retrait, avec les autres. Zack donna un coup d'épaule à Angeal qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Étant trop faible pour répliquer, Vincent haussa faiblement les épaules pour ensuite jeter un coup d'œil à Cloud qui lui fit un simple salut.

O.o.O

Après avoir confié Vincent à Aeris qui eut l'air affolée en le voyant, le groupe commença à rechercher Chaos. L'esprit de Brising était vaste et au bout d'une heure, Xemnas soupira longuement.

-Mais ou il est ce foutu monstre ?

Cloud haussa les épaules pendant que Sephiroth sondait la région.

-Chaos est par là.

Sephiroth pointa le nord.

Ils se mirent en marche. Pendant que Sephiroth, Génésis et Angeal discuttaient en arrière, Cloud s'approcha de Zack.

-Ça me fait étrange de les voir, ici.

-Moi, perso, je suis bien content.

Cloud croisa les bras.

-Finalement, Sephiroth est un type bien. C'est vraiment juste Jénova qui est folle.

Zack hocha la tête.

-Tu crois qu'Aeris va lui permettre de revenir à la vie ?

Zack s'arrêta.

-Cloud…

Le brun baissa la tête.

-Tu ne crois pas que si Aeris aurait ce pouvoir, elle m'aurait fait revivre depuis longtemps ? Si elle… permettait à une personne de revenir, vivante, elle en mourrait…

* * *

**_(Fait de la broue et tombe sur le côté) Désolée!!! Le chapitre est pourri vous m'en voyez navrée!!!! (S'incline) Pardonnez-moi... u.u _**

**_bon ben... maintenant j'ai mit un bureau de vote sur ma page pour que vous disiez quel est votre personnage favori dans ma fic XD j'veux juste voir XD_**

**_Mélain, (souffle un peu de son haleine vers elle) pffff.... ton livre ne m'a rien fait, l'odeur a créé un bouclier qui me protêge!! mouhahahaha!_**

**_Emma Kansaki, lol, moi aussi. Game over, avec la toune de ff10... c'est vraiment con XD Heu... Hojo est mort, même son esprit est mort! XD Mais bon, on trouve une facon de le ramener juste pour le tabasser n.n_**

**_dragonnedufantastique, contente de voir que tu aimes toujours :3_**

**_Melior, yay, tout le monde aime Suki!!!! (la petite arrive en riant) - Merci, moi aussi je t'aime Lion d'or! :3 (Suki lui fait un gros calin avant de courir vers Xemnas qui lui fait un signe de tête) Ouais, les enfants c'est cool pour ça! Et on peut voir que Suki t'aime bien aussi! ouais, saletée d'arme émeraude... je la déteste! XD Kadaj... ben t'a vu... XD_**

**_Ravenhill, un enfant, c'est adorable! Ouais, ben fallait... C'est pour sauver Sephiroth qu'il la fait alors n.n_**

**_lunastrelle, je sais pas, c'est temps-ci tout le monde trippe sur génésis, alors je l'ai incorporé dans la fic, mais comme il n'est pas un perso principal, déja son rôle va s'amenuiser... Mais bon, il est drole n.n Oui je sais! J'ai fait un retournement de situation! Moi même je ne comprend pas vraiment comment j'ai fait mais bon... XD_**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

-Saleté d'humain…

Grimaçant, Chaos se laissa tomber contre un arbre mort.

-Je les déteste tous. Pourquoi je suis incapable de faire réveiller ce stupide corps ?

Il se jeta un puissant sort de soin avant de soupirer.

-Très bien… Je vais faire une visite à cette supposée Cétra.

Après avoir prit une longue goulée d'air et avoir vérifié qu'il était assez en forme pour combattre l'autre, il ouvrit un portail.

O.o.O

Aeris prenait soin de Brising et Vincent. L'homme était en piteux état et la jeune fille n'allait pas vraiment mieux… Suki jouait avec les fleurs.

Après avoir fermé toutes les blessures de son ami, elle prit la tête de Brising et la posa sur ses genoux, essayant d'aider l'esprit de la jeune fille à garde son énergie.

Environ une heure plus tard, elle senti une distorsion tout près d'elle et vit Chaos en sortir. Suki courut plus loin.

Le démon semblait en état mais surtout… avait l'air fustré, d'une colère froide et meurtrière.

La jeune femme se leva et déposa la tête de Brising délicatement sur le sol. Vincent était encore K.O.

-Va-t-en Chaos, ici tes pouvoirs sont diminués.

L'autre leva le nez.

-Pitoyable humaine. Allez, fait-moi réveiller le corps de la petite là et je te laisse la vie sauve. Pour l'instant.

Aeris concentra son pouvoir dans ses mains.

-Pas question !

-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Chaos leva ses griffes et avança. Soudain, il senti une main se poser sur son bras sans même qu'il sache d'où le mouvement venait.

-N…Non. Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à personne. Je veux mon corps ! Rend-moi ce que tu m'as prit !

Brising était debout aux côtés de Chaos, puis sauta sur le dos du démon.

Aeris se dépêcha de faire revenir les autres pour qu'ils sauvent la petite.

O.o.O

Brising était en mauvaise posture, Chaos l'avait blessée à l'épaule, mais elle lui avait mordu l'oreille jusqu'au sang.

Les autres n'osaient pas bouger, ayant peur de toucher la jeune fille.

-Vas-y Brising !

Suki sautait sur place, les mains serrées.

Brising se fit jeter à terre mais se releva tout de suite, ne laissant pas la chance aux autres d'attaquer.

-REND-MOI MA VIE !

Elle s'entoura d'une lumière rouge et noire.

-Disparaît !

La vague d'énergie déferla sur Chaos qui hurla de douleur avant de commencer à frapper dans le vide, se faisant couper inlassablement.

L'entité tomba sur le sol, Brising à ses côtés.

Xemnas courut aux côtés de la jeune fille.

-Brising ! Brising !

La jeune fille était évanouie, son énergie étant à un niveau critique.

Sephiroth quand à lui s'était dirigé vers Chaos et constata que celui-ci était mort.

-Aeris !

La Cétra était soutenue par Cloud et Zack.

Cloud releva la tête pour jeter un regard vers les trois légendes et poussa un léger cri.

Ils disparaissaient, tout comme Zack, Kadaj et ses frères.

Ceux-ci avaient l'air étonnés, mais aussi inquiets, mais ne purent rien faire avant de disparaître complètement.

Bientôt il fut seul pour la soutenir, en se demandant ce qui se passait. La jeune femme avait perdu conscience.

Xemnas avait prit dans ses bras Brising qui elle aussi disparaissait doucement.

Suki tournait autour de Cloud en le tirant le pantalon.

-Cloud, ils sont partis ou ? Ils sont partit ou ?

L'air découragé, le blond soupira.

-Je ne sais pas…

Il installa Aeris plus confortablement et posa la tête de la jeune femme sur ses genoux, trop fatigué pour chercher des explications.

Xemnas avait peur de son côté et tenait Suki dans ses bras pendant que Shelke prenait soin de Vincent.

Quand Aeris reprit ses esprits, elle se fit expliquer la situation par Cloud.

Aussi inquiète que Xemnas, elle fit signe à Shelke d'aller les ramener dans le monde réel.

Celle-ci se déconnecta immédiatement et fit ce que la cétra avait demandé. Quelques instants plus tard, ses assistants, attirés par le bruit firent irruption dans son laboratoire. Les autres se réveillaient avec lenteur.

Elle se fit tirer hors de la pièce par les autres complètements paniqués.

-Madame ! La jeune file, elle est redevenue normale, monsieur Valentine aussi et il est réveillé. Il a aussitôt réclamé à la voir. Nous ne savons pas quoi faire, il semble en état de choc. La petite…

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir, Shelke ouvrait la porte pour voir Vincent qui tenait Brising sur ses genoux. La jeune fille semblait dormir, l'air épuisée. Vincent la tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait les yeux fermés, l'air en colère.

À ce moment là, elle se rendit compte du visage de son assistant qui tremblait. Elle détourna son regard pour voir Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo.

-Vous ?

Le trio était assis dans le coin, l'air accablé.

-Elle… nous a ramené… Elle…

Kadaj baissa son regard, posant son front contre ses genoux.

Shelke remarqua ensuite un peu plus loin le trio légendaire. Ils semblaient mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ils étaient assis contre l'autre mur.

Zack semblait aussi perdu, accoudé contre le lit.

La jeune femme entendit son assistant tomber dans les pommes.

Shelke reposa son attention sur Brising. La jeune fille avait l'air mal en point.

Elle s'approcha de Vincent qui la tenait toujours contre lui.

-Elle ne se réveille pas…

L'ancien Turk leva son regard carmin vers elle.

-Je n'ai pas été capable de la sauver, tout se répète…

Il rebaissa la tête, l'air détruit.

Shelke le prit par les épaules et le secoua.

-Ne dite pas de stupidités, Valentine. Elle est simplement endormie, elle a perdu beaucoup de son énergie.

Elle se tourna vers les autres.

-Avez-vous une foutue idée de ce qui c'est passé ?

Tous secouèrent la tête négativement.

Dépassée, elle obligea Vincent à déposer la jeune fille dans son lit et de prendre du repos. Cloud qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte lui adressa un signe de tête.

-Dur de diriger hein ?

Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme devinrent orange.

-Roh, la ferme !

Elle claqua la porte, laissant le trio argenté, ayant insisté pour rester, Xemnas et Suki dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme tenait la main de Brising, en priant les dieux, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Ne sachant pas toutes les divinités, il concentrait ses prières sur Gaia.

« S'il-vous plait… Sauvez-là… Faite qu'elle se réveille. Elle n'a jamais mérité toutes ces souffrances, je vous en prie… »

Suki était couchée aux côtés de Brising et dormait. Les argentés étaient encore assis au sol, souhaitant aussi que leur petite sœur se réveille.

* * *

**_EXCUSEZ-MOI!!!!! Je sais c'est inadmissible, je mérite de me faire lapider à coup de p'tite boite de Jénovaaaaaaa..... Désolée pour le retard...._**

**_Mélain... vraiment tu penses ce que tu dis par rapport à un auteur favori? UUUUUUHHHH mais jle mérite pas... je suis super en retard, mes fic sont nulles.... u.u (brising la pousse en souriant)- Bon à nous fait une p'tite crise de déprime la grande... Merci de voter pour moi, ça me touche tu sais! (nmfrter revient à la charge, la pousse dans son lit et soupire) Pffff, moi déprime? pas du tout!... ... ... on va dire... XD Enfin, merci de ta review! Et si un jour tu veux qu'un discute, va prendre mon mail sur ma page, ca me ferait plaisir de te parler :3_**

**_Melior.... excuse-moiiiiiiiiii (se met en boule dans son emo corner) ah aha ha, tu te poses de très bonnes questions! Mais nan, la jéno, pu capable, à revient plus de la fic... enfin... je crois... je vais voir... pareil pour chaos, on ne devrait plus le voir non plus. Tu verras bien dans les prochains chapitres! Merci de ta review!!! :3_**

**_Ravenhill, yay, angeal! Je voulais vraiment avoir le trio infernal, le trio argenté et zack dans la fic, et ils y sont tous. bon c'est plus dur de faire jouer tout les persos pour qu'on oubli pas qu'ils sont là, mais je trouve que c'est un bon défi. Meme si Génésis veut dépasser Sephy, c'est pas une raison pour qu'ils se tapochent sur la gueule à tout moment. Et après tout, sont bien amis!_**

**_Lunastrelle... J'ai réussi? dit, j'ai réussi? Ca pas l'air trop étrange? Je vais tout expliquer dans le prochain chap, mais pour le moment..._**

**Dragonnedufantastique, je sais, le chapitre était court, mais bon... as-tu aimé la bataille finale? merci de ta review!**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, Suki se réveilla, prise d'une envie pressante, elle sauta en bas du lit sans faire bruit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Un peu plus tard, en sortant, elle entendit un bruissement de tissus.

La petite fille, intriguée se dirigea vers la source du bruit et tomba face à face avec un homme en costard cravate. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans la faible lueur, c'est que les cheveux de l'homme étaient assez longs et attachés dans le dos.

En la voyant, il figea.

-Yo petite, que fais-tu là ?

-J'avais envie… Vous travaillez ici ?

-Heu, oui c'est ça. C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Suki.

-Suki… Ha, la petite qui suivait Valentine l'autre jour ?

La petite hocha la tête, souriante.

L'inconnu se pencha vers elle.

-Vient, je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre. C'est dangereux pour une enfant de se promener seule la nuit.

Suki lui tendit la main et l'homme la prit. Il l'entraina rapidement vers la chambre de Brising.

-Elle est seule ?

La petite fit signe que non.

-Ah non ?

Souriante, elle sauta sur place.

-Non. Nos anges gardiens sont là aussi, et Xemnas la veille. Mais là, ils dorment tous.

L'autre ouvrit la porte délicatement et la laissa passer avant lui.

Sans un bruit, il se dirigea vers le lit.

Toujours avec la plus grande précaution, il commença à enlever les couvertures de la jeune fille.

Suki lui tira la manche de son costard.

Il lui donna une petite tape sur la main en lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit puis se tourna vers la porte. Un autre homme en costard se tenait dans l'embrassure de celle-ci.

Il lui pointa la petite Suki puis continua à prendre doucement Brising.

L'autre prit Suki dans ses bras et lui barra la bouche. La petite, ayant peur, hurla, et malgré le fait que le son soit étouffé, il fut suffisant pour réveiller Kadaj.

L'homme aux cheveux long figea en voyant les deux yeux briller dans le noir.

-Et merde ! Rude court ! Je le retiens !

Il attrapa Brising et la donna à Rude qui la prit sur son dos.

Suki se débattait, mais elle ne faisait aucuns dommages à l'homme.

-Reno, si tu t'en sors pas, je trouve ton cadavre et je le tue encore comprit ?

Reno lui tira la langue en sortant son arme et fit face au trio qui avait l'air... en colère aurait été euphémisme.

Le rouquin soupira.

-Pourquoi tant de violence ?

Kadaj se mit devant le rouquin.

-Chien chien de Shinra… Comme on se retrouve. Désolé pour ce qui c'est passé dans le passé, mais à présent, je vais devoir te botter le cul encore une fois, et cette fois-ci, pour sauver ma petite sœur.

Reno eut l'air surprit mais recula pour bloquer la porte en voyant que Loz voulait passer.

- Yo les gars, je ne peux pas vous laisser les sauver, le boss les veut. Si ce p'tit con de Reeve les avait données avant, on n'en serait pas là. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment vous faites vous les argentés pour toujours ressusciter, mais va falloir donner votre truc !

Exaspéré, Loz poussa Reno loin de la porte et l'ouvrit. Il se mit à courir le plus vite possible pour rattraper Rude.

Yazoo retenait Reno pendant que Xemnas sonnait l'alerte et que Kadaj suivait Loz.

Le rouquin donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de Yazoo qui serra les dents tout en resserrant sa prise.

-Merde… Écoute. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

Reno figea un peu.

-Comme Elena et Tseng ?

L'argenté ferma les yeux.

-Ce que… nous avons fait cette nuit là… Nous le regretterons toute notre vie. Ce n'était pas nous, mais c'est notre faute quand même.

-Pff… Et tu vas me dire que c'était cette Jénova qui avait le contrôle ?

-Exactement. Le pire était Kadaj tu sais… Pendant certains moments, il ne se souvenait pas comme il était arrivé là, pourquoi il faisait tout ça…

-Menteur, vous saviez ce que vous faisiez.

Découragé, Yazoo grinça des dents.

-Jénova nous a manipulés. Merde, on était que des pions ! Les seuls vrai moments humain que j'ai connu c'est avec Brising ! Pourquoi tu comprend pas !

Le pauvre argenté commençait à en avoir marre. Le rouquin lui rappelait son impuissance face à son passé et ça lui faisait mal.

-Moi et mes frères on veut tourner la page. On a réussi à détruire Chaos et je crois bien que Jénova est disparue aussi. Brising et Suki ne valent plus rien aux yeux de Shinra.

Il repoussa Reno à l'opposé de la porte.

-Je ne veux pas te blesser, ni te tuer.

Reno l'observa un long moment sans rien dire. Pour une fois, le rouquin semblait avoir comprit que la situation méritait d'être traité avec doigté.

-Yo… merde… mais le boss, il va me tuer ! Il va m'étriper si je reviens sans les filles. Et si je suis capturé, il va penser que je suis inutile.

L'autre pencha la tête, pensif.

-S'il devait penser que tu étais inutile, il ne t'aurait pas gardé après que moi et mon frère vous avons battu.

Reno releva la tête, indigné.

-Pfff, nous vous avons fait exploser la tronche, on vous a eut à notre tour.

Yazoo croisa les bras, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Oui c'est vrai. Et c'était un beau feu d'artifice…

O.o.O

Loz courait après Rude mais celui-ci connaissait l'endroit pour y être déjà venu dans le passé, dans le temps que c'était encore à la solde de la Shinra.

Après un moment, Loz le perdit dans les dédales des couloirs.

Le pauvre jura tout en donnant un coup de poing dans un mur.

O.o.O

Xemnas fit irruption dans la chambre de Shelke qui dormait paisiblement.

-Shelke, la Shinra a attrapé Brising et Suki !

La jeune fille se leva en vitesse, et toujours dans sa robe de chambre, courut vers l'ordinateur le plus proche pour boucler toutes les issues vers l'extérieur et les étages inférieurs.

-Accès aux fichiers de sécurité du bâtiment G-9474. Fermeture des portes blindées et de barreaux automatiques.

Xemnas fut surprit de voir le système.

Tout en enlevant son casque, Shelke lui dit rapidement que le bâtiment autrefois était pour les expériences de la Shinra et que celle-ci parfois s'échappaient…

O.o.O

Rude vit les portes commencer à se fermer autour de lui.

Il piqua un sprint vers la dernière porte ouverte, celle de la cour.

Voyant qu'il ne passerait pas, il laissa tomber Suki et lança Brising dehors avant de se faufiler tout juste avant la fermeture des portes.

Il attrapa la jeune fille et continua sa course.

Un hélicoptère se fit entendre ainsi que de multiples coups de feu.

On put voir une main pale sortir de l'appareil et attraper Brising pendant que Rude embarquait. L'hélicoptère s'éleva dans les airs malgré les coups de feu répétés.

* * *

**_Ca été moins long là! :3 Désolée encore du retard du dernier chapitre!_**

**_Melior, et oui! ils sont tous revenus, mais ça va s'expliquer au cour des prochains chapitres. pour l'instant, les autres ont plus à penser, pauvre Suki... prions tous!_**

**_lunastrelle, Xd comme j'ai dit à melior, on le saura au cour des prochains chapitres. Chaos, s'était un peu évident, Jénova, tout le monde espère, personne ne sait ce que la réaction du jénova avec Chaos a fait en réalité, la plupart pense que Jénova c'est comme fait... bouffée par Chaos..._**

**_dragonnedufantastique, elle a mordu ce qui dépassait XD mais non ça ne deviendra pas une habitude, t'inquiète pas..._**

**_Merci de continuer de lire malgré les défaillances temporelles! X3_**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

-Elle se réveille… Reculez, je ne sais pas à quel point Chaos a prit le contrôle de la petite…

La jeune fille se réveilla doucement, un mal de tête faramineux lui vrillant le cerveau.

-Awwww…

La voix ricana un peu.

-Elle a réussi à survivre… en effet le vieil homme avait raison… elle a un sens de la survie extraordinaire… C'est une expérience tout à fait exceptionnelle. Bien mieux que numéro 102…

Elle put voir un homme aux cheveux graisseux discuter avec un homme blond à l'air aristocratique.

-Je vous remercie encore de me re confier ce programme malgré…

-Vos bévues, je sais, c'était totalement digne du plus grand incapable de cette planète...

Le scientifique baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolé monsieur le Président.

L'autre renifla avec dédain.

-Je veux que vous puissiez transformer ce… « truc » en moyen pour nous redevenir la puissance que nous étions dans le passé.

L'autre hocha la tête avec empressement.

-Oui, oui monsieur, je ferai de mon mieux !

L'autre quitta la pièce sans un regard.

Le scientifique s'approcha d'elle.

-Ah, numéro 101, très bien tu es réveillée… Et tu sembles être... calme.

La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Mais… Ce n'est pas mon nom monsieur, mon nom est Lily !

Elle figea en regardant autour d'elle.

-Mais ou est monsieur Smith ? Et pourquoi j'ai mal là ?

Elle pressa son cœur à deux mains.

L'homme en face d'elle ne dit rien et prit une seringue rempli d'un liquide vert fluoresçant.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais enlever ta douleur petite.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Lily se débattit faiblement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se sentait si faible.

-Je n'ai rien fait monsieur de la police, je n'ai pas volé le monsieur, ne me faite pas mal !

Soupirant, le scientifique lui piqua le bras et injecta la substance en elle.

Une sensation de brulure l'envahit et la fit hurler.

Alors qu'elle perdait conscience, elle entendit l'autre dire :

-Mon nom est Fillium, souvient-toi en…

O.o.O

Suki se frotta le bras en pleurant. L'homme lui avait fait mal en la lançant par terre. Heureusement Loz était arrivé un peu après et l'avait soigné. Il l'avait ramené dans la salle ou les autres étaient déjà installés.

Vincent était contre un mur, le visage presque entièrement caché par sa cape. Cloud rageait en tournant en rond pendant que Zack suivait avec difficulté en essayant en vain de le calmer.

Kadaj était aussi enragé, ayant été incapable de protéger celle qu'il considérait comme sa petites sœur.

Yazoo était dans un coin la tête sur ses genoux, plongés dans ses pensées. Sephiroth, Angeal et Génésis se faisait encore expliquer ce qui s'était passé et les derniers évènements, comme la mort du père de Rufus, par Shelke.

Mais celui que Suki vit immédiatement, ce fut Xemnas qui était dans son coin, le visage caché. Elle pouvait presque sentir toute la détresse et la peine du jeune homme. Dès qu'elle fut posée au sol par Loz, elle courut vers lui et sauta dans ses bras.

Le visage de Xemnas s'éclaira et il la prit dans ses bras puis se tourna vers Loz. Celui-ci secoua la tête négativement.

Xemnas serra les dents.

Il releva la tête quand il entendit Cloud crier.

-Non, mais il est fou Shinra ? Roh, mais il ne perd rien pour attendre, j'appelle les autres.

Vincent se décolla du mur et arrêta son geste.

-Cloud, il n'y a pas 5 jours, tu aurais tué Sephiroth sans poser une seule question et pourtant il est là. Vaudrait mieux finir cette histoire avant de leur expliquer. Et d'ailleurs, on ne sait toujours pas comment ils sont revenus… Faudrait le découvrir avant tout.

Voyant que ce Vincent disait était vrai, Cloud déposa son Phs.

Suki courut vers Vincent et tira doucement sur sa cape.

-Pourquoi ils font ça ? Brising, elle n'a rien fait de mal hein ?

L'ancien Turks la prit dans ses bras et soupira.

-Non Suki, elle n'a rien fait de mal, ce sont eux qui sont méchant.

Zack donna un coup de poing dans sa main droite.

-Très bien, donc il faut créer une équipe qui va aller récupérer la petite et casser la gueule de Rufus.

Aussitôt, le trio argenté s'avança en disant qu'ils voulaient venir. Cloud aussi insista pour venir ainsi que Vincent. Les anciens Soldats se regardaient incertains.

Finalement Sephiroth s'avança.

-Je ne peux pas laisser une innocente vivre ce… que j'ai vaincu. Il faut la sortir des mains de la Shinra.

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête en déclarant à leur tour qu'ils voulaient venir.

Zack sourit à Xemnas.

-Tu viens ?

Xemnas sortit l'arme que Brising avait créée pour lui.

-Pour sûr !

O.o.O

-Projet 101… Écoute bien. Tu vois l'homme là-bas ? Il est méchant, il a faillit faire mal au président. Fait le mourir comme tu as tué mon assistant.

Lily pleurait.

-Mais je ne sais pas… J'en sais rien… Pourquoi monsieur Smith m'a laissé ici ?

-Il t'a vendu depuis longtemps, allez, utilise tes pouvoirs pour tuer cet homme !

-Non !

Elle petite mit sa tête entre ses mains et pleura longuement.

Excédé, Fillium prit son fusil et tua le prisonnier.

La jeune fille hoqueta en recevant un peu de sang sur elle et hurla de peur.

-La ferme !

Il la gifla puis quitta la pièce, la laissant seule, avec le cadavre, avant de revenir avec une autre seringue.

-Tient-toi tranquille et tu ne resteras pas toute la nuit avec ton ami le mort…

Elle se laissa faire, trop bouleversée et accueillit la douleur qui était assez forte pour lui permettre de quitter cet endroit.

O.o.O

Reeve soupira. Toute cette histoire décidément ! Et ce foutu Shinra… Et en plus il se retrouvait avec des morts ressuscités sur les bras, qu'il devait réhabiliter, un Cloud colérique et un Vincent encore plus silencieux qu'avant.

-Bon…

Il fouilla dans ses papiers administratifs.

-Cloud, je peux te passer un véhicule blindé ainsi que des armes de remplacement pour les autres, vu qu'ils n'ont plus les leurs. Mais, Sephiroth, je peux lui rendre Masamune, elle a été récupérée à la suite de ton combat contre lui il y a un an. Tout comme l'épée de Kadaj. C'est étrange que les deux armes aient survécu, mais bon, je suppose qu'ils seront heureux. Celle de Sephiroth a été retrouvé dans le fond du bassin et celle de Kadaj, tout en bas des ruines...

L'homme regarda Cloud dans les yeux.

-Si tu te portes garant de ton groupe, je ne vais pas m'interposer.

Il tendit la feuille au blond.

-Ramène-la vivante.

* * *

**_Uh... ben voila le chapitre... pas grand chose à dire... j'avoue... les explications vont venir dans les prochains chapitres. Merci pour vos reviews, ca me fait plaisir de voir que vous continuez à lire ma fic :3_**

**_Melior, en fait, la main pâle était celle d'Elena alors que Tseng conduisait. Rufus ne s'abaisserait pas à aller sur le terrain voyons XD Tu verras bien, au moins Suki est en sécurité elle..._**

**_Dragonnedufantastique, et non, tu t'es trompé! Hojo est mort, pour de bon! On ne revera plus ce sale emmerdeur de... bon, ok j'arrête. chinnera? wtf? Ah, la Shinra! Ah, ca tu verras bien!_**

**_mélain, (Brising la regarde) T'es qui? Il est ou monsieur Smith? J'ai peur... (frissonne) Et toi aussi tu me fait peur... (Nmfrter arrive et lui donne une p'tite tape sur l'épaule) Brising... heu... Lily, parle pas comme ça à mon nobody! XD_**

**_lunastrelle, et tout le monde aime rufus XD brrrr. le bébé de jéno et chaos... ca doit faire peur XD_**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

_Je voudrais juste dire que pour ceux qui ont parfois des question, par exemple, pourquoi Brising a perdu la mémoire, pourquoi les autres sont revenus à la vie ect... hé bien tout sera expliqué dans les prochains chapitres. Aussi pour ceux qui ne se souviennent plus de brising quand elle était Lily ( au début de la fic!, hé oui, la petite originelle!) je vous conseille de relire les premiers chapitres de black blood part 1. merci, et bonne lecture._

* * *

-Alors Reno. Ou a été emportée Brising ?!

Cloud était face au rouquin qui était dans une des chambres du complexe.

-Yo, calme-toi vieux ! J'en sais rien. C'est Tseng et Elena qui conduisaient l'hélico, j'en sais pas plus que toi !

Perdant son clame, Cloud lui attrapa le col de chemise.

-Tu dois bien avoir une idée non ?

-Justement non, parce que le boss savait que si je l'aurais su, je vous l'aurais dit merde ! Putain Cloud, une gamine, penses-tu vraiment que je laisserais faire ça aujourd'hui ? Dans le temps, peut-être, mais plus aujourd'hui, j'en ai trop sur la conscience ! J'veux pas finir chez Hadès moi ! S'ils la traitent mal, j'veux pas voir ça!

Cloud le lâcha en soupirant pendant que Reno toussait un peu.

-J'peux avoir une cigarette ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

-Je demanderai à Cid. J'te promets rien.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant Reno seul.

O.o.O

Vincent s'avança devant le groupe pour parler.

-Je crois que nous pourrions aller voir à l'endroit ou j'ai trouvé Suki. La Shinra a perdue la plupart de ses laboratoires, et les autres sont à l'abandon depuis trop longtemps pour être encore fonctionnel.

Angeal hocha la tête.

-Ça se tient. Je suis d'accord.

Dans un accord commun, ils se levèrent tous et se donnèrent rendez-vous dans les sous-sols pour embarquer dans le camion blindé. Ceux qui n'avaient plus d'arme se dirigèrent vers le dépôt accompagnés de Cloud…

Après quelques minutes, ils eurent tous une arme.

Angeal soupesa sa nouvelle épée. Elle était plus légère que son ancienne, mais tout aussi grande et massive. Il vit du coin de l'œil Génésis grimacer en regardant la sienne. Elle était moins belle que son ancienne, ça ne faisait aucun doute, et il put voir sur les traits de son ami qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir utiliser toute à force avec elle, sinon elle se briserait…

Sephiroth eut un soupire de soulagement en voyant Masamune. C'était la seule chose toute sa vie qu'il avait pu considérer sienne, et aujourd'hui, il la retrouvait, en bon état, malgré la poussière la recouvrant.

Cloud s'approcha de Zack et fit signe au soldat derrière le comptoir. Celui-ci sourit et lui tendit une grande épée recouverte de tissu.

-Tient Zack… On a du la réparer et lui faire une beauté après tout le temps qu'elle a passé sur la falaise mais…

Zack ouvrit le paquet et vit son ancienne Buster Sword.

Il regarda Cloud, l'air surprit.

-Tu l'as…

Il entendit un bruit métallique derrière lui et senti le poids de l'épée s'envoler.

-Hé !

Angeal soupesait l'arme tout en se tournant vers Cloud.

-Tu l'as laissé sur une falaise combien de temps ?

Une lueur de colère brillait dans les yeux de l'homme.

Sephiroth s'approcha et essaya de calmer Angeal.

-Angeal aimait beaucoup cette épée, et s'il est celui qui semble le plus calme et posé de nous trois, quand on… touche à son épée, il se révèle encore plus tête brulé que Zack…

Zack décida de mettre fin à ce début de conflit.

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je vais prendre l'autre et prend ton épée Angeal, c'est tout ! Tu vois, elle n'est pas brisée rien, elle en bon état, pas de problèmes.

Il chuchota à l'oreille de Cloud :

-T'aurait pas du parler de la falaise vieux… Tu t'es fait un ennemi côté arme…

Cloud haussa les épaules.

Kadaj regardait Souba avec un léger sourire alors que Loz regardait son nouveau Dual Hound. Yazoo démontait ses nouveaux fusils. Il en avait reçu un de la part du soldat, mais Valentine était venue un peu plus tôt en lui tendant un autre fusil. Il lui avait dit que Death penalty lui serait plus utile, puisqu'il avait à présent Cerberus.

Cloud hocha la tête quand il les vit prêts et se dirigea vers les sous-sols. Très peu de gens étaient présent et le peu qu'il avait avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas regarder dans leur direction.

Une fois que tout le monde fut dans le camion, Cloud fit signe à Zack qui conduisait.

-Très bien, je vous montre le chemin avec Vincent.

Vincent S'installa sur Fenrir, à la place du conducteur devant l'air étonné de Cloud.

-Oh, non non, non !

Cloud s'approcha.

-Vincent Valentine débarque de ma moto !

L'autre le regarda, sans émotion visible sur son visage.

-Je connais le chemin, je conduis. Embarque.

-C'est ma moto, je conduis.

Zack lui fit signe de se dépêcher.

-Embarque !

Cloud, abandonna et se mit derrière l'ancien Turk qui démarra en trombe.

O.o.O

-Numéro 101, réveille-toi.

Elle se senti secouée brutalement par le scientifique qui semblait en colère.

-Ton sang, ton sang n'est plus comme avant. La substance V, ou est-elle ?!

Encore endormie, elle hésita.

-Je… ne sais pas…

-Et la substance J ?! Elle est affaiblie et étrange, qu'as-tu fait ?

Elle était encore secouée par Fillium et gémit. La douleur du liquide fluoresçant engourdissait encore ses membres, mais sa tête hurlait au danger.

-Arrêtez, vous me faite mal !

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

-Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? J'ai rien fait moi… Me souvient de rien en plus… Je préférais ma vie avant…

-Quoi ? Ta vie avec ce Valentine et sa troupe de fou ? Ou encore ce chef de la W.R.O. ?

-Je ne sais même pas de qui vous parlez… Laissez-moi… j'ai mal… tellement mal…

Poussé à bout Fillium l'attrapa par la gorge.

-J'en ai assez de tes caprices, tu n'es qu'une expérience comme les autres !

Un raclement de gorge le fit figer alors que la petite étouffait.

Rufus Shinra entra dans la pièce avec un air de dédain profond gravé sur son visage.

-Je vous prierais de ne pas abimer cette jeune fille Fillium. Elle est importante.

-Mais monsieur le président…

La voix du scientifique se fit plaintive, apeurée.

-Je constate que vous ne méritez pas la chance que vous ai offerte. J'ai perdu un Turk pour ramener cette enfant, et vous, tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est essayer de l'étouffer dans un de vos moments de colère injustifiée.

Le blond tendit sa main vers la petite qui la prit immédiatement comprenant qu'il voulait l'emporter loin de Fillium.

-J'emporte la petite avec moi. Je trouverai une personne plus… efficace pour trouver les réponses…

* * *

**_Et voilà le chapitre! j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je remarqué qu'il y a de moins en moins de personnes qui laissent des reviews et que les stats de la fic sont en chute libre. J'ai quelque chose de travers? Enfin..._**

**_Melior, ouais, Rufus... et oui ca devient complexe, mais ca va se calmer. Pour le moment, Brising... heu... lily, est entre les mains de Rufus. Et tu sais comme moi ce qu'il vise... retrouver la gloire d'antan. Elle risque d'en voir des vertes de et des pas mures._**

**_dragonnedufantastique, désolée, finalement ca ne sera pas ce chapitre-ci! il me fallait un chapitre pour montrer ce qu'il sep assait de chaque côté! Mais tu comprendras..._**

**_melain, (sert son souba) ben fait... pendant que lui parlait, je l'ai fait... Ben quoi!? Je voulais son coeur! Il avait un gout terrible! pouah, c'est la dernière fois! J'te promet! Enfin... (se penche vers Lily) bon, on va te ramener à la maison..._**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

**O.o.O**

**O.o.O**

Lily resta silencieuse pendant que le président la faisait monter dans la voiture.

-Je regrette cet incident, petite.

La jeune fille releva le regard vers lui.

-De qui le Fillium parlait ? Qui c'est Vincent Valentine, ou encore la W.R.O. ? Il dit que j'ai disparut un an, mais je ne sais pas…

Rufus lui sourit un peu, l'air enchanté.

-Vincent Valentine t'a abandonné. Tout comme la W.R.O. Nous t'avons retrouvée. Tu t'étais fait capturée par trois monstres. Heureusement, ils sont morts. Tu étais… ma protégée.

-Votre protégé ?

-Oui. Tu étais spéciale, un pouvoir plus grand que ceux que j'avais jamais vu…

-Comme tuer les gens ?

Le blond vénitien hocha la tête.

-Je suis un monstre ?

L'autre haussa les épaules.

-Certains peuvent le penser, pour moi, tu es inestimable.

Lily baissa la tête, pensive. Cet homme semblait dire la vérité. Et il l'avait sortit d'entre les griffes de Fillium. Il ne devait pas être si mauvais…

-Je veux pouvoir me rappeler de tout… Je veux pouvoir vous être utile… comme avant… je crois.

Devant l'air « heureux » de l'homme elle sut qu'elle n'aurait pas pu dire quelque chose de mieux.

O.o.O

Xemnas donna un coup de poing sur le mur. La base était désaffectée, plus aucunes traces ne montraient que quelqu'un y avait été présent depuis des années. Vincent soupira.

-Il n'y a pas des tonnes de labo… Il reste celui de Junon, Nibelheim… il y en a un caché dans l'ancienne Midgar et il y a celui d'Edge, mais encore une fois, je ne sais pas ou il est.

Kadaj continuait de fouiller parmi les papiers restant. Peut-être un soldat stupide en aurait laissé un qui leur aurait donné une piste ! Ses frères l'imitaient et quand les autres comprirent ce qu'ils faisaient, ils firent pareil.

Le soir venu, ils cherchèrent les pièces encore habitables et mirent des tours de garde.

Génésis se laissa choir sur un vieux matelas encore en état.

Il laissa la fatigue l'endormir rapidement.

O.o.O

_La déesse se tenait devant lui, dans toute sa splendeur. _

_-Donc j'ai réussi à te faire revivre…_

_L'homme hocha la tête. La protectrice de la planète lui sourit tendrement._

_-Oui, mais… Vouliez-vous faire revivre les autres aussi ?_

_La femme parut surprise._

_-Les autres mortels sont revenus à la vie ?_

_Une telle idée lui paraissait incongrue. Génésis lui répondit simplement :_

_-Oui._

_Elle commença à tourner en rond, réfléchissant._

_-J'ai senti une vague de puissance déferler jusqu'ici, quelques secondes après ma décision de te faire revivre. Que c'est-il passé ?_

_-Chaos à été détruit._

_Rapidement elle s'approcha de lui pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens._

_-Est-ce vrai ? Chaos, cette menace ambulante, est détruit ?_

_-Je vous dis la vérité. Brising l'a détruit. Elle s'est entourée d'un halo et l'a tué._

_-L'énergie créé par son âme… elle aurait été assez forte pour agrandir le cercle de mon sort ?_

_Elle lui fit un vague signe de la main._

_-Prend soin de toi, et ne pense plus à ça, je vais faire quelques recherches de mon côté..._

_Elle lui tourna le dos et il se senti partir dans un autre rêve._

O.o.O

Lily regarda autour d'elle.

-Wow !

Le lit était magnifique, ainsi que le bureau. Tout était luxueux dans cette pièce.

-C'est… pour moi ?

Rufus hocha la tête.

-Bien, il est encore tôt. Veux-tu venir t'entrainer ?

Lily se mit à ses côtés.

-Oui monsieur.

-Très bien.

Il la dirigea dans le bâtiment puis s'arrêta devant une porte.

-C'est ici que tu recevras tes injections. Tu en as besoin.

-Pourquoi ?

Le président étouffa un soupir.

-Ton organisme en a besoin. D'ailleurs avant d'aller à l'entrainement, il te faut passer quelques tests. Fillium était un incapable.

Il lui montra une porte et elle l'ouvrit.

Une femme se tenait devant elle. Ses traits étaient doux, mais ferme en même temps. Elle devait avoir trente ans. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et courts, juste sous le menton. La femme portait le sarrau caractéristique des scientifiques, mais il avait une coupe qui lui allait bien et qui mettait sa taille fine en valeur.

-Monsieur le président. C'est elle ?

-Oui.

La femme se dépêcha d'aller chercher de l'équipement.

-Je te laisse avec madame Quanti. Sois sage.

-Oui monsieur.

La femme lui prit quelques échantillons de sang, mais, elle le faisait délicatement, contrairement à Fillium qui lui faisait de grands bleus à chaque fois.

-Attend ici, je reviens. Tu peux dormir si tu le veux, ça risque d'être assez long.

La femme disparut derrière un mur.

Un peu plus tard, le président entra et se dirigea vers Quanti.

-Alors ?

-Elle n'a plus Chaos en elle. Aucunes traces. Rien. Je ne sais pas ce que Reeve a fait, mais il a réussi son coup. L'autre gamine doit être pareille. Par contre… Il reste des taches noires résiduelles, mais elles sont incapables d'interagir avec son organisme.

Elle le laissa voir dans le microscope puis continua.

-Tout comme la présence de Jénova je le crains.

Rufus serra les dents.

-Elle est donc… inutile ?

La femme secoua la tête négativement avec un léger sourire.

-Jénova est bien présente en elle. Mais pas à un stade… comment je pourrais dire…

La femme se laissa un instant de réflexion puis prit une feuille de papier.

Elle dessina grossièrement un corps humain.

-Ça, c'est elle.

Elle dessina un autre corps à côté.

-Ça par exemple, c'est Kadaj, ou enfin, selon les papiers que les Turks ont trouvé dans le laboratoire détruit.

Elle dessina autour de Kadaj un genre d'aura avec un noyau au milieu à l'intérieur de lui.

-Jénova était présente comme ça en lui. Tandis que la fille…

Elle dessina un aura mais tremblotante puis fit un réseau de traits partout dans la petite.

-Et ça… C'est Jénova en elle… D'après ce que les papiers de votre Turk… Rude, a apporté, Chaos avait… Fusionné avec Jénova pour avoir plus de puissance. Et quand elle s'est transformée, ça a donné ça.

Rufus lui sourit.

-C'est comme si elle était née comme Sephiroth ?

Ce fut au tour de la femme de sourire.

-Exactement. Elle est présente partout en elle. Pas comme les incarnés. C'est n'était que des regroupements de cellules incomplètes. On pourrait dire… que cette petite… aurait pu être la fille de Jénova, rendu à ce stade. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette dernière n'a pas essayé de la contacter d'ailleurs.

Rufus se dirigea vers Lily qui s'était endormie.

-Faites des tests plus complet. Je sais que pour le moment, ce ne sont que des suppositions. Ne faite pas comme Hojo et ne prenez pas vos désirs pour la réalité. Je veux des preuves tangibles.

Il lui fit signe de réveiller la petite pour qu'il l'emmène.

-Allez, on y va.

Lily se frotta rapidement les yeux et couru derrière lui.

O.o.O

Après avoir regardé tout les papiers, le groupe se découragea.

-Rien. Il n'y a rien…

Xemnas déchira quelques documents.

-Merde ! Il faut retrouver Brising !

Suki lui prit la main.

-On va la retrouver j'en suis sûre !

Après avoir mangé, ils décidèrent d'aller voir le laboratoire de Junon. Le trois quart du groupe désirait garder Nibelheim pour la fin, espérant la trouver avant.

O.o.O

Suki souffla un peu.

Devant elle se tenait un homme aux cheveux noirs à l'air sévère. Mais au fond de ses yeux, elle pouvait voir un dégout profond.

Son regard la mettait mal à l'aise.

Monsieur Shinra l'avait laissée entre les mains de cet homme en lui disant qu'il allait la rendre plus endurante et lui apprendre à se battre. Étrangement, il se fatiguait plus qu'elle, et de loin. Parfois, elle le surprenait en faisant un certain mouvement. D'où ça venait ? Elle n'en savait rien. C'est comme si son corps savait seul comment bouger.

À un moment, elle voulu lui donner un coup mais elle se figea.

Un homme aux cheveux blond l'attaquait…

Elle secoua la tête en sentant une douleur pointer dans son épaule.

La lame de l'homme l'avait touché assez profondément.

L'autre, surprit qu'elle n'ait pas réagit, commença à la trainer dans les couloirs vers une salle avec un panneau avec « infirmerie » écrit dessus.

* * *

_**Et voilà le début de la vie de Brising à la Shinra... Bon, la déesse est sur le coup pour comprendre pourquoi le groupe est ressussité pendant quel es recherches pour Brising-Lily se font... Reviews?**_

_**Mélain.... t'a qu'a l'écharper pour le débiter en morceaux... Mais en attendant c'est toi que je vais écharper! Tu le sais qu'il faut jamais dire... ca aurait pu être pire... blablabla, c'est la pire réplique qu'on peut sortir! ( La tape derrière la tête et lui fait un regard noir avec ses yeux jaunes) Rah... Prend la petite, on y va. (voit Vincent débouler suivit de Kadaj, Sephiroth et tout les autres.) Heu... (hésite un instant en bavant)... ...**_

_**dragonnedufantastique, et voila tu sais à présent! Quanti sera moins pire que Fillium ou hojo, mais tout de même, les scientiques, dans mon esprits sont les méchants, habituellement...**_

_**Melior, ouah, la longue reviews, chu toute heureuse :3 bon, bon, on t'apoche reno puis on va la liberer, tres bien... XD et oui! Et Cloud aime pas trop ça! Tsé c'est son bébé Fenrir... Ouais! Angeal et son épée, c'est à la vie pis à la mort! je suis meme certaine qu'il couche avec! XD Mais bon, pour le reste tu verras bien, et comme tu peux voir, on revoit déja tseng :3**_

_**lunastrelle, ah c'est vrai, j'oubliais! Gégé a retrouvé son épée! Tu te souvient pas, c'est lui qui l'avait donné à Zack, quand il est mort. Et Zack la donné à Cloud à sa mort aussi. Et la... HE'S BACK! il la reprit! XD et zack a hérité de l'autre... Allez, courage, tu vas l'avoir!!!!! tu vas réussir tout tes exam, jen suis certaine!**_

* * *


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Xemnas était de plus en plus frustré. Pourquoi le laboratoire de Junon était vide lui aussi ?

Cloud commençait à décourager tout comme Vincent et les autres.

Une heure plus tard, leur colère apaisée, ils décidèrent de se diriger vers Midgar.

O.o.O

Après un rapide traitement, Lily fut ramenée à sa chambre.

Il n'y avait aucunes fenêtres, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. La lumière était assez brillante et douce pour la satisfaire.

L'homme qui l'avait entrainé l'aida à trouver un pyjama.

-Désolée d'être indiscrète… Mais… Quel est votre nom ?

L'autre hésita un léger moment.

-Tseng. Je suis un Turk employé par monsieur Shinra.

La petite se mit sur le ventre, couchée sur son lit pour mieux le regarder.

-Il est gentil avec vous ? Je suis sûre que oui, vous semblez bien faire votre travail.

L'homme lui sourit doucement, la lueur de dégout s'éteignant lentement.

-Il est sévère, mais c'est un bon employeur.

Lily se mit derrière un paravent pour se changer puis en sorti, une fois habillée de son pyjama.

-Bon. Il faut dormir. Le président m'a demandé que tu sois levée tôt pour les tests qu'ils doivent te passer.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-D'accord !

Elle hésita un léger instant, ne sachant pas trop comment se coucher dans lit. Après une fraction de seconde, elle tira les couvertures et se mit au milieu.

Tseng éteignit les lumières et quitta la pièce. Elle put distinctement entendre la porte se faire barrer, mais elle se dit que c'était pour sa sécurité.

O.o.O

Le groupe était revenu à Edge après avoir fouillé l'ancienne Midgar.

Cloud était retourné au bar de Tifa alors que le groupe se séparait pour quelques jours. Les ressuscités étaient dans un bâtiment protégé de la W.R.O. de même que Xemnas et Suki.

Reeve avait réussi à créer une histoire que la population semblait croire. Il avait fait croire aux gens que la Shinra avait créé un programme de copie d'être humains et que ceux qui avaient fait de mauvaises actions étaient des clones, la preuve, ils avaient réussi à trouver les orignaux enfermés dans des anciens laboratoires cachés. Enfin, le plus important était que la majorité de la population voyait à présent les ressuscités comme des héros pour avoir survécus et la côte de la Shinra baissait allégrement.

Xemnas tournait en rond, jurant et grognant par rapport au retard des recherches.

Une journée, il se mit devant Cloud et laissa sa colère sortir.

-Merde Cloud, on fait quoi ?! Brising est entre les mains de la Shinra !

Le blond essaya de le calmer, sans effets.

-Mais arrête Strife ! C'est la seule qui m'a laissé une chance et vous la laissez tous pourrir aux mains de ce salaud ! Moi, je vais la retrouver, même si vous ne venez pas !

Il senti une pression sur son épaule et la voix de Vincent se fit entendre.

-Le petit a raison. Il faut retrouver Brising.

Cloud, plus que poussé à bout par les jérémiades de Xemnas se laissa porter par sa colère aussi.

-Cette gamine ne cause que des problèmes ! Je me suis déjà farci un démon et la rivière de la vie, j'en ai plein le casque !

Il leur tourna le dos et quitta la pièce.

Xemnas jura pendant que Vincent soupirait.

-Très bien Xemnas, je vais voir parmi les autres ceux qui veulent venir et je reviens.

O.o.O

Lily avait été réveillée très tôt par Tseng qui l'avait amenée devant Quanti.

La femme lui avait fait passer une batterie de test, allant des réflexes à ceux mentaux.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle avait été libre d'aller dans sa chambre.

Quand elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, elle eut l'impression que tout changeait autour d'elle. Elle était entourée de cristaux brillants et un homme à la cape rouge se tenait devant elle. Elle sentait des écailles rêches contre ses paumes, mais aussi une certaine sensation de protection.

Après un clignement d'yeux, elle était de nouveau dans sa chambre. Troublée, elle se leva et alla se laver. Les jours commencèrent à passer. Elle s'entrainait avec Tseng ou allait au laboratoire. Les injections se faisaient toutes les semaines et elle s'y plia.

Elle reçu aussi plusieurs cours de théorique. Elle y apprit l'histoire du monde, qu'un météore était tombé il y a quelques années…

Quand la femme qui lui apprenait ces choses lui expliqua le météore, une autre vision se mit devant ses yeux. Elle pouvait le voir, le météore, ainsi que statue de métal ressemblant à une femme, tombant. Puis deux yeux verts verticaux la regarder au milieu des flammes. Quand elle reprit connaissance de la réalité, son enseignante, Elena, semblait troublée.

-Désolée madame. Je me suis perdue dans mes pensées.

Le cours continua, et les jours se suivirent.

O.o.O

Finalement, quand Vincent revint, seuls Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz le suivaient. Les autres s'étaient désistés. La petite était perdue selon eux.

Ils empruntèrent des motos à Reeve et se dirigèrent vers Nibelheim.

O.o.O

Cela faisait bien… un mois qu'elle était là. Shinra venait la voir régulièrement et semblait heureux de son évolution. En fait, il était surtout heureux de la preuve d'obéissance complète de la jeune fille. Elle lui était dévouée, encore plus qu'un Turk.

Parlant de Turk, il devrait commencer à créer un plan pour récupérer Reno… Un plan germa dans sa tête à ce moment. La petite n'avait plus aucune mémoire et même après avoir vu des photos de son ancien protecteur, elle n'avait pas réagit. Il pourrait peut-être voir ce qu'elle valait sur le terrain…

Rufus entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille après avoir cogné et entendu « entrez ».

Il la vit en train de s'attacher les cheveux.

-Lily… Je vais avoir besoin de toi. La W.R.O. a attrapé un de mes Turks. Tu sais comment je tiens à mes hommes et je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse torturer. Pourrais-tu aider mes hommes ?

Elle se leva et se mit devant lui en faisant oui de la tête.

-Je serai honorée de vous aider monsieur ! Mais…

Elle baissa la tête.

-Je ne suis pas forte…

L'autre lui fit un sourire moqueur.

-Tseng est un des plus forts parmi mes hommes et tu le bats sans problème. D'ailleurs, tu risques de voir ton idole, Sephiroth...

Elle releva la tête, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Parmi le mois qui s'était écoulé, on lui avait apprit que Sephiroth était un homme fantastique, mais qu'il était mort, tué par Cloud Strife, le même homme qui l'avait abandonnée après l'avoir combattue. En toute l'Avalanche voulait la détruire.

Rufus grimaça. La nouvelle de sa récente résurrection par contre lui jouait des tours. Il n'y croyait qu'à moitié, surtout qu'il revienne, sans vouloir détruire le monde…

-Mais il nous a tourné le dos. C'est un traitre.

Horrifiée, Lily recula d'un pas.

-Quoi ?

-Oui. Si tu le vois, je veux que tu l'évites. Il est dangereux. Tout comme Génésis et Angeal. D'ailleurs, les trois incarnés de Sephiroth sont aussi devenus nos ennemis. La W.R.O. les a ramené pour qu'ils soient leurs pantins, et il est impossible de les faire redevenir normaux. Il va falloir que tu les évites ou les combattre à mort.

Elle serra les poings.

-Très bien monsieur, je suis prête.

Rufus lui sourit.

-Bien. Repose-toi, j'enverrai Tseng et Elena venir te chercher plus tard.

Après avoir fermé la porte, Rufus laissa un soupir glisser entre ses lèvres.

-Un nouveau Sephiroth ?

* * *

**_Heu... Tadam?! XD_**

**_dragonnedufantastique, je le sais! si tu te souviens de mes autres fics, habituellement Gast a un bon rôle, pauvre lui... le seul scientifique correct et il se fait tuer... c'est triste. merci!!_**

**_mélain, (hésite un instant) hum... roh, pis tant pis! (passe en courant à côté de vincent en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et continue sa route) Hé arrête de secouer Brising comme ça, elle va te vomir dessus!_**

**_Melior, oula, la review! :3 personne aime Rufy! pourtant, il ne veut que posseder le monde.... XD Tu verras bien, mais bon, Jénova n'a surment pas dit son dernier mot.... Quanti, a été créé quand j'ai pensé à une ancienne infirmiere qui prenait un malin plaisir a manquer les veines expres, juste pour piquet, et repiquer... Oh minerva fait quelque chose! (minerva arrive) on m'appelle encore? je peux pas me reposer une seconde? Faire reivre un personne, ca coute beaucoup d'énergie vous savez!_**

**_Emma, je te l'ai dit, c'est correct! Ah... pour jéno.... chut! Rufus s'est caché à la meilleur place... yé pas fou le gars! Yay! Angeal!! Papa Angeal! Et son bébé c'est son épée... imagine qu'on laisse ton enfant sur une falaise pendant deux ans... pas sur que tu aimerais.... XD Mici!_**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Suki se réveilla en sursaut. Une explosion s'était fait entendre.

Xemnas entra en coup de vent dans sa chambre.

-La Shinra a attaqué. Cloud croit que c'est pour récupérer Reno !

O.o.O

Le rouquin sourit.

Alors on ne l'avait pas abandonné ? Il était tiraillé entre son devoir et ses inquiétudes. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser une jeune fille. Ses cheveux noirs étaient courts et brillants.

Il frissonna en voyant les yeux de la jeune fille. Ils étaient verticaux et leur couleur argenté brillait froidement. Mais quand elle le vit, son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

-Ah, vous voila ! Monsieur Shinra s'inquiétait pour vous ! Allez, vite, il faut sortir d'ici, Avalanche et les traitres ne sont pas loin.

Elle se retourna et tomba vis-à-vis Vincent.

La jeune fille tira son épée.

-Brising ?

-Mon nom est Lily. Laissez-moi passer, ou je vous tuerai.

Hésitant, il tira son fusil.

-Ils t'ont relâché ?

-La Shinra m'a sauvé d'entre vos pattes, dégagez !

Elle le repoussa durement et fit signe à Reno de la suivre. Mais Vincent lui attrapa l'épaule avec sa greffe.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? On est revenus de détruire Chaos pour te sauver et tu t'es fait enlevée par la Shinra ! On t'a cherchée partout !

Sourde à tout ce qu'il disait, elle essaya de le frapper de son arme.

-Laissez-moi, je ne veux pas vous tuer !

Reno était au bout du couloir. C'est à ce moment qu'elle décida de courir.

Elle attrapa la main du Turk et se mit à courir encore plus vite. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Kadaj qui figea. Etrangement, elle se senti troublée. Continuant de courir, elle secoua la tête.

-Vos amis attendent plus loin, ils nous laissent une porte de sortie.

Elle donna un coup de sabre à un soldat qui leur bloquait le chemin et se retrouva dans une impasse. Rebroussant le chemin, Reno constata qu'ils étaient rendu dans le coin des chambres.

Lily figea en entendant un léger cri.

Elle vit un jeune homme sortir d'une chambre, une petite fille dans les bras et une créature que Reno reconnu sans problème, une des invocations de Yazoo.

Quand le jeune homme la vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Brising ! Brising !

Il déposa la petite et se dirigea vers elle ainsi que la créature.

Sans hésitation, elle leva son arme.

-Ne m'approche pas. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu es mon ennemi. Va-t-en, ou je vais devoir te tuer toi et ton monstre.

Il figea, l'air de ne plus rien comprendre tandis que le loup geignait et levait ses yeux vers elle, l'air perdu.

La petite fille s'approcha d'elle et essaya de prendre sa main.

-Brising… C'est moi, tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi, Suki… Et lui c'est Xemnas, tu ne te souviens pas ?

Sa main vola vers la joue de la petite, la faisant tomber par terre, le loup glapit et grogna.

-Ne me touche pas.

Elle leur tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers la sortie, Reno la suivant.

Lui-même avait été troublé par la froideur de la jeune fille. Mais qu'est-ce que Rufus lui avait fait ? On aurait dit un lavage de cerveau.

La jeune fille lui reprit la main et commença à courir.

-Nous sommes bientôt rendus, allez, tenez bon !

Rendu à la sortie, Reno se fit attraper par Rude.

Les deux Turks coururent vers l'hélicoptère qui tenait le coup sous les impacts des balles.

Lily jeta un dernier regard vers la base de la W.R.O. et vit Kadaj la regarder, un air triste sur son visage. À ses côtés étaient le garçon… Xemnas et la petite fille. La petite pleurait et tendait les bras vers elle tendit que Xemnas la regardait avec un air désemparé, la tête d'Ayate à ses côtés.

Elle vit accourir vers elle Sephiroth et Vincent. Sephiroth tira Masamune et serra les dents pendant que Vincent sortait son arme.

La jeune fille se mit en position de défense et recula lentement vers l'hélico.

-Laissez-nous partir…

Sephiroth jeta un bref coup d'œil à Vincent. Celui-ci la tenait toujours en joue, la regardant fixement.

Lily entendit un cri venant de la part d'Elena. La Turk lui faisait signe de venir.

Elle commença à courir vers l'appareil pendant que Kadaj lui criait quelque chose de par sa fenêtre.

-Brising, numéro 101, Lily, le nom, ce n'est pas important ! Tu fais parti de notre groupe et on sera toujours là pour toi ! On t'aime, tu es notre sœur ! On te libèrera de la Shinra ! Tout comme on l'a fait avec Chaos !

Le reste se perdit dans le bruit du vent...

O.o.O

La jeune fille hésitait. Ils semblaient tous la connaître. Et le regard de ce garçon. Il semblait si heureux de la voir ! Mais ce n'était pas le même regard que celui de monsieur Shinra. Non… il semblait plus vrai, plus profond. Elle allait devoir chercher des réponses.

O.o.O

Reno soupira d'aise en voyant les bureaux des Turks. Il était revenu chez lui. Ce n'est pas qu'Avalanche l'avaient maltraité. Non… en fait, ils avaient été gentils avec lui. C'est juste… Il était heureux de revoir leur coin privilégié, à lui et les autres. Le Turk donna une grande claque dans le dos de son ami avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

Lily resta sur le pas de la porte, droite et silencieuse.

Tseng enleva sa veste et la déposa délicatement sur sa chaise de travail et démarra son ordinateur pour taper son rapport. Elena se dirigea vers la salle de bain et on entendit rapidement l'eau couler, laissant penser qu'elle était dans la douche. Rude quand à lui se laissa tomber devant la télévision, l'air fatigué. Reno fit de même, mais auparavant, il se versa une tasse de café.

Quand Elena sortit de la douche, entourée d'une serviette molletonnée, elle vit Lily sur le bord de la porte, semblant perdue.

-Tseng ! Regarde, tu as laissé la petite sur le bord de la porte !

Elle jeta un regard exaspéré à l'homme.

-Tu aurais pu au moins lui permettre d'entrer ! On dirait la fois que tu l'as emmené à l'infirmerie ! Elle qui n'osait pas entrer…

Elle fit signe à la jeune fille de venir.

-Allez, fait comme chez toi… Ici monsieur Shinra ne pourra pas te trouver avant un moment… Repose-toi et profite-en…

La jeune fille entra timidement dans l'antre de ses supérieurs.

Elle s'assit doucement à côté de Reno et regarda la télévision avec eux.

Le roux tournait souvent la tête vers elle, l'examinant.

-Tu as changé depuis qu'on t'a ramené…

Deux yeux argentés aux pupilles verticales se tournèrent vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas le droit de me regarder dans un miroir… Madame Quanti me l'a interdit… Elle a dit que c'était mieux pour moi… Mais je sais que je me sens plus forte… et plus rapide…

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Si comme ça je peux être utile à monsieur Shinra, alors ça ne me dérange pas…

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Reno passa son bras autour d'elle.

-Merci de m'avoir sorti de là. J'avais hâte d'être à la « maison ».

Lily lui sourit.

-Les traitres… Un jour, je vous vengerai monsieur… Et ceux qui ont renié monsieur Shinra payerons…

Reno enleva son bras d'autour d'elle.

-Tu sais… Ils m'ont bien traité… Toi aussi quand tu étais…

Rude lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Reno…

-Oh… c'est vrai…

Il prit une longue inspiration.

-Bah, laisse tomber…

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup laissant voir Quanti.

-Lily. Suis-moi. Il faut que je fasse un bilan complet.

Tous les Turks purent voir la petite frissonner légèrement avant de se lever, droit comme un piquet.

-Bien… madame…

La petite réprima un soupir.

Mais soudain Tseng s'éclaircit la gorge.

-En fait, nous avons besoin d'elle pour les rapports. Et comme c'était une mission de grande envergure, nous devons être tous présent lorsque nous allons voir le président.

La femme grinça des dents, sachant qu'elle était d'un rang inférieur aux Turks et que ce qu'il disait été vrai.

-Très bien… Demain après-midi, je veux qu'elle soit dans mon laboratoire par contre…

La femme quitta la pièce rapidement.

Lily se tourna vers Tseng, étonnée mais aussi, soulagée.

Le chef des Turks resta impassible, mais une lueur d'amusement était présente dans ses yeux.

-Allez, il me faut ton aide pour les rapports. Et ensuite c'est le couvre-feu… Demain nous irons voir le président.

La jeune fille lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de le rejoindre à l'ordinateur, l'aidant à résumer la mission, sous le sourire d'Elena, Rude et Reno. Une complicité entre eux s'était formée…

* * *

**Et voila... avec l'espoir que le chapitre vous aie plu!**

**Melior, et non... ils n'ont pas réussi à la tiere d'entre les griffes de la shinra... mais elle commence à se poser des questions... mais bon... ah Shelke... peut-être... mais bon... ok... je vais m'arranger pour que rufus regrette ses gestes... XD mais je dis pas comment! :3**

**dragonnedufantastique, tu verras bien, mais comme tu peux le voir, elle se pose déja des questions...**

**mélain, (s'arrête et revient sur ses pas avant de voir la horde de bébé nobody et de pousser un petit cri de pur fangirlisme...) kyyyyaaaaaa!!!!! mais ils sont super mignon adorables!!!! (en prend un qui se trouve être un bébé danseur) awww.... tu sais comment je les adore tes nobody... (regarde les autres qui regardent les bébés sans comprendre) bah, quoi? ils sont mignons!!! (et la passe la plus ooc du monde, on voit vincent se pencher et en prendre un en le chatouillant et le bercer)... ... ... (cri de fangirl de ma part) kyyyaaaa, vinnie est un papa dans l'ame!!!!!!**

**lunastrelle, et voila... ses yeux sont finalement devenus verticaux et elle sent les changements en elle... jénova est devenue passive alors que Chaos a été détruit définitivement. Meme si vincent le voulait, il ne pourrait plus se transformer... il reste quelques effets, mais c'est vraiment juste le fait qu'il ne vieillit plus ansi que son pouvoir de se transformer en cape...**


	13. Annonce

**_Annonce_**

Je ne pourrai pas poster mon chapitre d'ici quelques jours, devant m'occuper de ma mère qui a été à l'hopital (on suppose une crise d'angoisse, mais je sais que c'est plus profond que ça...), préparer le 50eme anniversaire de ma belle-mère et je dois aller à un enterrement (soeur à ma belle-mère). Je suis désolée. Mais disons que passer noel à l'hopital, c'est super.... (mode sarcastique on) enfin...

veuillez me pardonner encore et joyeux temps des fêtes à tout le monde.


	14. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

**Désolée du retard encore une fois... bonne lecture. Suite de ce message à la fin du chapitre.**

* * *

Le lendemain, Tseng réveilla la jeune fille qui avait dormi sur le divan, la tête sur les genoux de Reno. Le rouquin bavait légèrement, en ronflant, faisant soupirer longuement son supérieur.

-Il faut aller voir le président.

Elle se mit debout en quelques secondes, les pupilles rétrécies.

-Oui monsieur.

-Réveille Reno.

Il se détourna d'elle pour aller se préparer.

Hésitant, elle tapota l'épaule de Reno qui se retourna et laissa échapper un ronflement.

-Dirai … rien… Shinra… Brising… Sais pas…

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de le secouer plus fort.

-Monsieur, il faut vous lever. Vite, Monsieur Tseng veut que nous allions faire le rapport.

Reno se tourna vers elle, les yeux embués et sursauta.

-Hein ? Oh… heu… ha, salut la petite.

Le rouquin se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sous le regard de la jeune fille.

Elena entra dans la salle et lui fit signe.

-Bon matin Lily. Viens, on mange un morceau puis on va voir le président.

La blonde s'installa sur une des chaises élevées du comptoir et mit des tranches dans le grille-pain.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

Lily hocha la tête.

-Oui. Très bien. Mieux que depuis… longtemps.

Les autres Turks n'étaient pas dans la salle, surement partis à la douche. Elle se tourna vers la blonde qui lui tendait une tranche de pain grillé.

-Merci.

Elle mangea une bouchée avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

-Je… Pourquoi les membres d'Avalanche me connaissent sous le nom de Brising ? Et… Kadaj… il semblait me connaître…

Elena figea avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil désolé.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment dire pourquoi… Mais… Je déteste Kadaj et ses frères pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait. Mais avec le temps j'ai comprit que Jénova les contrôlait surement. Tout comme Sephiroth… Jamais un homme aussi bien ne peut devenir un monstre du jour au lendemain…

Lily la regardait fixement.

-Jénova… Vous parlez de ce que j'ai en moi ? Selon madame Quanti, je serais sa fille… Mais je ne sais pas vraiment qui c'est… De la façon dont vous en parlez, c'est une personne dangereuse…

Le visage d'Elena se durci.

-Jénova n'est pas humaine. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne te l'a pas dit avant. Et il est impossible que tu sois sa fille puisqu'elle est morte depuis… très longtemps…

Elle regarda dans les yeux de la jeune fille et vit sa peur.

-Mais nos origines ne sont jamais une base pour nos actions. Mon père… était un homme mauvais. Il a beaucoup tué du temps de son vivant. Et pourtant… Je ne me considère pas comme un monstre, ce qu'il était… Tu vois ? Parmi les Turks, il n'y a que Tseng qui a eut des parents convenables… Lui seul… Mais il a tellement vécu de choses difficiles… Enfin… Mais ne crois pas Quanti quand elle…

Tseng entra, les cheveux encore légèrement mouillés et fit signe à Elena d'aller s'habiller. La jeune femme le fit sous le regard perdu de Lily.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer aussi Lily. On va t'attendre.

Elle se leva et couru en dehors de la pièce.

Elena… Si elle disait la vérité, tout n'avait été que mensonges depuis son réveil. Tout. Comment le président avait osé ? Elle, une enfant ?! Et le regard du jeune homme chez la W.R.O… Il… la connaissait… Il savait la vérité, elle en était sure… Et Kadaj, tout ce qu'il avait dit. Oh… Par les dieux ! Il lui fallait s'enfuir ! Elle ferait le rapport puis entre sa visite et le laboratoire, elle s'enfuirait. Il fallait faire vite…

O.o.O

-AAAAAAHHHHH ! Mais ce n'est pas possible !

Xemnas criait devant Suki qui le regardait, l'air impassible.

-Elle va revenir… Je le sens… Ici…

Elle pointa son cœur, toujours assit sur le dos d'Ayate. Loz était adossé au mur, Yazoo à ses côtés alors que Kadaj était assit sur le lit. Celui-ci prit la parole.

-Calme-toi. Moi aussi ça me fait mal de la voir sous le joug de la Shinra.

Xemnas se tourna vers lui, les yeux pleins de rage.

-Tu as bien vu comme moi l'air qu'elle avait ? Elle avait l'air sous-alimentée, malade et tu as vu ses yeux ? Ils lui jouent dedans et toi ça ne te fait rien ? Et elle ne se souvient pas de nous !

Il se laissa tomber contre le mur opposé et mit sa tête contre ses genoux, les entourant de ses bras.

-Brising… Brising… Oh… Brising…

Suki débarqua d'Ayate et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Ça va aller… Et moi je suis sûre que quand elle va revenir, tu vas lui sauter dessus.

Xemnas plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Elle ne se souvient pas de moi. Et t'a frappé.

La petite secoua la tête négativement.

-Ça, ça n'était pas Brising… Non… Pas elle. Une autre personne. J'en suis sûre.

Kadaj se pencha vers la petite.

-Explique-moi quelque chose. Tu n'as pas vraiment connu Brising toi… comment fais-tu pour tout savoir ça ?

Suki lui fit un clin d'œil.

-J'ai vu son cœur ! Oui ! Son cœur !

La petite fille se leva en un coup de vent et sauta dans les bras de Loz.

-Brising et moi, on est pareilles ! Quand elle est triste, je le sens… Et quand elle a peur aussi… Ça ne me fait plus peur, c'est comme ça ! Ayate aussi le sent…

Yazoo qui caressait doucement Ayate releva la tête.

-Tu dis que tu ressens ce qu'elle ressent ?

Suki haussa les épaules.

-Pas souvent. Mais quand elle est venue, je l'ai senti...

Loz resserra son emprise sur le corps chétif entre ses bras.

O.o.O

-Donc voici notre rapport monsieur.

Tseng tendit un dossier rouge à Rufus qui lui fit un léger sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Lily.

-Et vous dites qu'elle a bien fait son travail ?

-Oui, c'est exact monsieur.

Tseng posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui ne bougea pas, gardant les yeux légèrement baissés.

-Très bien, merci pour votre rapport, veuillez me laisser seul avec Lily.

Tseng quitta le premier suivit de Rude. Elena suivit mais en frôlant légèrement Lily, pour lui donner courage, alors que Reno lui fit signe de tête.

Une fois les Turks partis, Shinra se leva et alla vers Lily.

-Je suis fier de toi. Je…

Il la regarda songeur un instant, hésitant.

-Je… crois qu'il est temps.

Il lui tourna le dos, laissant un sourire de victoire s'installer sur ses lèvres.

-J'aimerais que tu sois ma protectrice attitrée. Sous le couvert des média, tu serais ma fille d'adoption, alors que la réalité, tu serais ma garde du corps personnel.

Impassible, elle lui répondit qu'elle serait honorée, mais intérieurement, elle hurla. Il fallait qu'elle parte vite. Sinon, elle serait prise à jamais. Elle voulait la vérité, pas une vie en temps que bouclier pour cet homme fourbe qui semblait réellement lui mentir.

Elle releva la tête pour demander congé et ainsi aller au laboratoire de madame Quanti.

Rufus la congédia sans un regard, la confortant dans ses pensées.

Dès qu'elle quitta la pièce, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'entrainement.

-Monsieur, je voudrais mon arme je vous prie.

Le vieux soldat la regarda et lui tendit son Katana, la reconnaissant aisément.

-Merci.

Elle quitta la pièce d'un pas décidé et se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Une fois devant, elle continua son chemin, allant vers la sortie, ayant l'air normale. Personne ne l'accosta. Mais, quand elle arriva au premier étage, elle entendit une personne l'interpeler. Elle l'ignora, espérant qu'il croit qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu.

-Mademoiselle arrêtez !

Elle poussa la porte et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se mit à courir, le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. En quelques minutes, le bâtiment n'était plus en vue et une forêt aux arbres blancs l'entourait.

-Mais par les dieux, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

* * *

**_Encore désolée pour le retard! On dirait que tout va mal ces temps-ci... Tout... Moi et mon père sommes en froid depuis le 1..._**

**_enfin... Maintenant que je suis chez ma mère, je peux reprendre un mode de vie normal... _**

**_Melior, et voila. Lily a finalement comprit que tout était que mensonge... Grace à Elena. :3 Mais j'Avoue qu'en ce moment elle est plus perdue qu'autre chose... Mais elle va s'en vouloir d'avoir frappé Suki... et menacé vincent..._**

**_dragonnedufantastique, et oui! Kadaj tient beaucoup à sa petite soeur! enfin, elle l'a découvert, le pot aux roses..._**

**_Mélain, (arrive derrière cloud et lui tire les cheveux) Prend ça sale imitateur de Chocobo! (lui fout un bébé nobody dans les mains) Prend-en soin, c'est ton bébé maintenant. :3_**

**_la-meurtrière-barbare, ah, une nouvelle tête? Ah ben, merci de ta review et de ton encouragement._**

**_lunastrelle, non pas vraiment, juste Elena qui a une grand bouche... XD_**

**_Emma Kansakie, À mort Rufy, l'homme qui a vendu le monde! :3 ah, ça tu verras bien pour Jéno... et pour sa mémoire... seul le temps le dira...._**

**_Cally-sama, merci de ton soutien._**

**_Merci à tous!_**


	15. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Les arbres semblaient briller d'une lueur qui leur était propre, l'apaisant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… J'aurais du… demander… fuir ? Mais pour aller ou ? Je ne sais pas ou je suis…

Elle courut un long moment avant de tomber sur une grande étendu d'eau. En s'approchant, quelques flashs lui apparurent.

« Kadaj et les deux autres incarnés, Loz et Yazoo, en train de parler à une foule d'enfant, les nourrissant avant qu'une aura noire n'entoure Kadaj… »

Elle secoua la tête. Tout était si flou ! Mais tout devint clair quand elle entendit le vrombissement d'un camion. Elle se cacha dans les branches hautes d'un arbre et ne fit plus un mouvement, observant le camion approcher. Ce n'était pas un camion de la Shinra, la réconfortant temporairement. À l'intérieur se trouvait un homme noir avec une petite fille.

« La petite fille lui sautait dans les bras, frottait gentiment une créature noire, semblait l'écouter attentivement. »

« L'homme avait l'air sérieux, mais aussi soulagé en l'entendant. Il lui inspirait respect et amitié. Un homme lui souriait gentiment en tenant un balai dans les mains. Un vieil homme grincheux lui tendait des vêtements… »

Elle sauta de branches en branches pour tomber près du camion qui avait ralenti, laissant la petite et l'homme sortir pour regarder le lac. Elle les observa silencieusement.

-Dit papa, on va la retrouver Brising ?

-Je ne sais pas ma belle… Mais je l'espère. On lui doit au moins ça…

-Aeris va nous aider ?

-Je ne crois pas. Elle a déjà beaucoup aidé en nous permettant de sauver Brising. Elle doit surement refaire ses forces.

Hésitante, Lily quitta l'abri de la voiture et fit exprès de faire un léger bruit.

L'homme se tourna vers elle vivement.

-Brising ?

Elle ne bougea pas, le regardant fixement.

-Lily, c'est mon nom. Mais, je ne sais pas… qui j'étais avant.

Elle le vit hésiter, puis lui faire un sourire.

-Ha ha ! Mais dans le fond, t'a pas changé ! Toujours aussi perdue…

Il s'approcha d'elle, mais dès qu'il fit un pas, elle en recula de deux.

-Je ne sais plus qui croire, je suis seule, on m'a trompé, on m'a manipulé et modifié. Je ne sais même pas si je suis finalement humaine.

Elle lui jeta un regard implorant.

-Dite-moi juste une raison pourquoi je devrais vous croire, et je le ferai.

L'homme noir se planta devant elle.

-Tu as sauvé ma fille.

Fatiguée, perdue et surtout heureuse, Lily tomba dans les bras de Barret, complètement en larme.

-Chut… chut… C'est fini maintenant… Tu es à la maison…

Des cris se firent entendre, ainsi que les bruits caractéristiques d'une battue.

-Allez, il faut y aller. Avoir su que tu étais si proche…

Il la fit monter dans le camion avec Marlène avant de démarrer en trombe.

O.o.O

Vincent ouvrit la porte à la volée.

-Barret a trouvé Brising. Elle s'est échappée de la Shinra.

Xemnas se leva et se mit devant lui.

-Elle ?

Vincent fit signe de négation.

-Elle ne se souvient de rien, mais Shinra à fait trop de mensonges et tout lui a retombé sur le nez. Elle voulait des réponses, alors elle est partie.

O.o.O

Marlène regardait Lily avec curiosité.

-Donc, c'est toi, mais pas toi en même temps ?

Elle se prit la tête entre ses petites mains.

-Ça me donne mal à la tête…

La jeune fille sourit doucement avant de rire.

Marlène releva les yeux avant de partir à rire aussi.

-En fait, on dirait que mes souvenirs reviennent peu à peu… Mais… il faut toujours des éléments déclencheurs… Comme vous voir… Voir les autres…

Barret hocha la tête.

-On va t'aider. Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui se sont inquiétés pour toi. Et certains sont allés braver la mort pour te sauver d'entre les griffes de Chaos.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil perdu à Marlène.

-Chaos… C'est un vilain monstre qui te faisait du mal à toi, Vincent et Suki.

-Oh… Et tu dis que ton papa y est allé ?

-Non. C'est Cloud, Vincent, Xemnas et Suki qui y sont allés. Et ils sont revenus avec les argentés et deux anciens amis à Zack… Et Zack…

Lily ferma les yeux et vit des plumes blanches l'entourer et une sensation de faiblesse la prendre.

En rouvrant ses paupières, elle vit Marlène penchée vers son père.

-Papa, on arrive quand ?

-Bientôt, on doit embarquer dans le vaisseau de Cid qui est tout prêt.

En effet, on pouvait voir un loin un vaisseau immense.

Le camion monta sur la plateforme et s'arrêta. L'homme descendit du véhicule, sa fille dans ses bras et faisant signe à Lily de le suivre.

Un homme aux cheveux blond cendré la regardait l'air surprit. Sa cigarette dans la main gauche, il tendit la droite vers Barret qui la serra avant de se tourner vers Lily.

-Donc c'est toi #$%?… Hé bien, tu as causé bien du tracas. Cloud nous a mit au courant de la situation il y a peu. &% ?&##$ ? de Shinra ! Enfin, au moins t'es là, c'est tout ce qui compte. Allez, on décolle et tu pourras voir ton petit ami.

La jeune fille figea devant la dernière phrase du pilote.

-Heu… Quoi ?

Barret éclata de rire.

-Ne l'écoute pas. Il pense, vu la détermination de Xemnas, tu es sa petite amie. Enfin…

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraina à la suite de Marlène et Cid.

-Donc, lui, c'est Cid, tu ne l'as jamais vu je crois. On va faire un arrêt à Corel avant d'aller à Edge, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

O.o.O

Elle entra dans la petite maisonnette. Tout était en parfais état et propre. Comme si une personne habitait encore la.

-Edym a continué à venir faire le ménage régulièrement, pour que quand tu reviendrais, tout soit comme avant.

Barret lui sourit.

-Il s'ennuie de toi. Tout le monde dans le village aussi.

Pourtant, peut de choses lui revinrent en mémoire, la laissant perplexe.

-J'ai vécu longtemps ici ?

Marlène s'assis sur ses genoux.

-Oui, c'est ici que tu m'as sauvé la vie et celle de Xemnas aussi.

À ce moment, le flot de souvenir commença.

« Elle courait au milieu du village, les enfants autour d'elle. Des soldats attaquaient sans relâche. »

« Un jeune homme la regardait, troublé alors qu'elle sortait de la douche et elle s'en foutait. Nue, elle attrapait quelques vêtements l'air détachée »

« Le loup… Ayate… Elle souvenait maintenant. Il la regardait, l'air endormit, couché près du feu. »

Quelques secondes plus tard elle tombait dans les pommes, Barret l'attrapant avant qu'elle ne se fasse mal.

* * *

**_Tadam!_**

**_Annonce importante, sur mon profil j'ai mit un lien vers un forum de ff7 que j'ai aidé à la conception et la base du site (il est pas totalement fini, donc attendez encore... Quelques jours... XD)_**

**_On cherche des joueurs!!!!_**

**_Dragonnedufantastique, tu verras bien... mais elle retrouve sa mémoire... peu à peu..._**

**_Mélain, ouais ta pas tord! il ferait un pere pourri! Pauvre Denzel et Marlène!!!! (bloque Cloud qui s'avance menacant) On l'aide alors que vous avez échoué!!! -merci XxX_**

**_Lunastrelle, Ouais Elena power!!!! Et voila, elle est tombée sur Barret... on verra bien ce que ca donne..._**

**_La-meurtrière-barbare, hé bien Elena trouvait le sort de Lily injustifié... Et elle a été capable de ne rien dire quand Kadaj et ses frère les ont blessés. _**

**_Melior, et oui... sa mémoire revient et elle redevient peu à peu elle même... Vive elena!!!! :3 Et suki power aussi XD À bas Rufus, vive Elena et Suki!!!! nan mais sans blague, je fais vraiment tout pour baisser la côte de popularité de Rufus et pourtant, c'est lui que je vais jouer sur le forum que j'ai créé avec mon ami XD Merci de ta gentillesseeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! (glomp)_**


	16. Conclusion

**Conclusion**

**Et voilà. L'histoire est à sa fin. Cette fic, c'est un de mes autres bébés, et elle est finie... je vais en faire d'autres, mais peut-être pas tout de suite. Merci à tous de m'avoir suivit.**

* * *

-XEMNAS !

La jeune fille se réveilla en criant, couchée dans son lit.

Elle enleva les couvertures d'un coup sans remarquer Barret qui se levait à la course à son tour pour la stopper et Marlène qui tremblait.

-Xemnas ! Faites que je ne lui ai pas fait mal en me transformant ! Xemnas !

Barret l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne sorte.

-Brising, heu… Lily, arrête, il va bien !

Elle se débattit une fraction de seconde avant de figer.

-Il va… bien ? Je… Je… qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Chaos… Vincent… Strife… Je…

Ses jambes la lâchèrent, mais le barbu la maintint debout.

-Je me souviens…

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

-Je me souviens de tout… Sauf le bout ou Chaos a prit le contrôle… Oh Barret !!!

Elle serra l'homme dans ses bras, tremblante puis serra les dents. La Shinra. C'était de leur faute. Tout…

Marlène qui avait moins peur à présent traina son père pour qu'il la dépose sur son lit puis regarda son ainée.

-Tu te souviens de ton vrai nom ?

-Brising… c'est mon vrai nom… Brising… pas Lily…

Elle prit la petite fille sur ses genoux, calmant son cœur.

O.o.O

Xemnas attendait sur le bord de la porte, Suki à ses côtés. Tout le monde était là. Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Sephiroth, Génésis, Angeal, Shelke, Vincent, Cloud… Tifa ne pouvait pas être présente et les autres, pour eux, ce n'était pas important.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Barret, pendant qu'on voyait Marlène tirer de toutes ses forces sur une main tremblante. Finalement, Brising apparut.

Kadaj poussa un soupir de soulagement.

En l'entendant, Brising leva les yeux et ceux-ci s'ouvrirent grand.

-Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo !

Elle courut vers eux et sauta dans les bras de ses frères.

-Vous… êtes en vie ? Comment, par quel miracle ?

Des larmes de joie coulaient à flots sus ses joues je sais que j'ai vu Kadaj il n'y a pas longtemps… mais je ne croyais pas vraiment ce que j'avais vu… vu que Shinra me mentait tout le temps, je ne savais plus quoi était vrai…

Elle releva le nez du cou de Kadaj pour serrer les autres avant de se tourner vers le groupe.

Elle se décolla de ses frères pour regarder Sephiroth, Génésis puis finalement Angeal. Etrangement, Angeal lui rappelait quelque chose qu'elle-même avait vécut, pas seulement dans sa mémoire, volée à celle de Sephiroth ou Vincent.

-Vous… Je me souviens… des plumes blanches…

Elle posa ses yeux dans ceux de l'ancien Soldier.

-Vous m'avez protégé. Merci.

L'homme lui sourit doucement.

-Ça été un honneur de le faire.

Elle se tourna vers les deux autres.

-Barret m'a dit que vous avez aidé à ma libération de Chaos. Merci, merci beaucoup. Surtout qu'à ce qu'il parait vous avez combattu l'arme Émeraude.

Sephiroth hocha la tête alors que Génésis haussait les épaules.

En tournant sur elle-même, elle vit Cloud et un homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Angeal… Zack. Baissant la tête, elle s'approcha du blond.

-Merci Strife. Parait que toi aussi tu m'as aidé, merci beaucoup.

Cloud releva le menton.

-J'l'ai fait pour Vincent, pour pas le voir encore plus déprimé que d'habitude, tu sais comment il est.

Zack tapa dans le dos du blond.

-Héhé, il est toujours mon Cloud ! Y'a pas changé !

Brising rit un peu avant de le remercier à son tour et de lancer un regard rieur à Cloud pour se retourner pour voir Vincent Valentine

Hésitante, elle s'approcha de lui.

-Je… je…

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, le laissant figé.

-Merci, merci pour toi Vincent, merci…

L'ancien Turk baissa les yeux et délicatement il serra la jeune fille.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est en partie ma faute tout ce qui t'es arrivé.

Brising secoua sa tête négativement dans la cape de Vincent.

-C'est faux. T'a tout fait pour moi, alors que je t'ai souvent… désolée…

Vincent resserra ses bras autour de Brising et remarqua qu'elle avait pas mal grandit. Il sourit doucement.

-Allez, j'en connais deux qui ont hâte que ce soit leur tour…

Il la poussa gentiment vers Suki et Xemnas.

Elle se baissa à la hauteur de la petite.

-Je te connais non ? Suki ? Je t'ai vu une fois… Mais j'ai l'impression de plus te connaître que ça.

Suki lui sourit, sauta à son cou et lui chuchota très faiblement :

-On est connectées…

Elle se détacha de Brising qui lui sourit doucement.

-Je vois. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait mal.

La petite haussa les épaules.

-C'était pas toi dans ta tête…

Finalement ses yeux se portèrent sur Xemnas.

Il avait vieillit. Tout comme elle, enfin, elle croyait. Ses traits étaient devenus plus durs, mais son regard n'avait pas changé. Son cœur bondit quand il lui sourit timidement.

-Xemnas…

Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra fortement contre elle. Elle senti les bras du garçon l'entourer à leur tour. Un petit bruit de bruissement de tissu lui fit comprendre que les gens quittaient la pièce.

-Xemnas… Je me suis inquiétée pour toi… quand j'étais emprisonnée par Chaos… Je me sens si mal de t'avoir oublié, ne serait-ce qu'un moment…

Elle releva ses yeux vers les siens.

-Pardonne-moi… J'ai été atrocement méchante avec toi… Je n'étais pas moi-même.

O.o.O

De son côté, Xemnas était troublé par le regard de Brising. Son regard à pupille verticales ne le dérangeait pas, mais la douleur de la jeune fille, juste à l'évocation de sa perte de mémoire le fit frémir.

-Brising, ne pleure pas… Je t'en prie.

La jeune fille fourra son nez dans son torse.

Il l'entendit s'excuser, inlassablement, tout bas, contre lui. Il sentait son souffle au travers du tissu de son chandail.

Hésitant, il mit un doigt sous son menton et releva sa tête.

-Brising… je… me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi… Si tu savais…

Il se pencha et se stoppa à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

O.o.O

Xemnas voulait l'embrasser. Et elle le vit hésiter. Ce fut elle qui colla ses lèvres aux siennes, fermant les yeux. Il y avait un gout salé… Surement ses propres larmes. Ils se décollèrent rapidement, Xemnas rouge comme une pivoine alors qu'elle était simplement troublée. Elle mit quelques doigts sur ses lèvres, l'ai de ne pas y croire.

Le jeune homme lui faisait face, silencieux. Elle releva le regard et lui sourit avant de se rapprocher de l'embrasser à nouveau.

O.o.O

Shelke attrapa Cait Sith qui filmait la scène depuis la porte, caché dans l'ombre, ne remarquant pas la jeune fille qui lui chuchota en colère :

-Mais t'a pas fini Reeve ? Laisse-les tranquilles !

O.o.O

Un léger bruit fit tourner Brising vers la porte avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur Xemnas.

O.o.O

8 mois plus tard

O.o.O

Les argentés étaient assis ensemble. Sephiroth à leurs côtés. Il avait découvert que ce qu'il lui manquait réellement n'était pas du pouvoir… Mais bien une famille, ce qui l'avait conduit dans un gouffre. Maintenant, il en avait une. Les trois autres avaient un grand frère qui en savait beaucoup plu qu'eux sur le monde et ils ne se lassaient jamais d'entendre ses histoires.

Brising était à leurs côtés, comptée dans la famille. Ils avaient tant en commun…

Sa tête négligemment posée sur les genoux de Xemnas, elle écoutait Sephiroth conter un de ses voyages sur l'ile des gobelins, les faisant tous rire.

Le plus âgé des argenté s'était découvert un talent pour conter et en profitait, aimant voir les gens intéressés par ce qu'il disait plutôt que par ce qu'il tuait.

Un peu plus loin dans le parc, on pouvait entendre des coups d'épées, Cloud et Angeal s'entrainant fort pour garder la forme. On pouvait entendre Zack crier et hurler comme un défoncé à chaque fois qu'un coup portait sur l'un ou l'autre des adversaires. Génésis lisait tranquillement son livre préféré, Loveless.

Brising se tourna doucement pour voir le visage de Xemnas.

-Dit, tu crois qu'on va être bien comme ça pour toujours ? Tu sais… vivre une vie tranquille… faire des combats amicaux… rester ensemble… La Shinra est fermée par la W.R.O., ils ont fait passer un loi contre les traitements contre les humains, comme ce qu'ils m'ont fait... Shinra est derrière les bareaux... Mais j'ai réussi à aider les Turks... Ils avaient été gentils avec moi... Alors, t'en pense quoi?

Xemnas baissa son regard vers elle.

-Je ne sais pas… Rien n'est éternel, je l'ai apprit à mes dépends quand je t'ai rencontré. Tout peut changer d'un coup. Mais… pour le moment, profitons-en.

Brising ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par l'histoire de Sephiroth.

* * *

**_Hé bien... tout fini bien, comme d'habitude dans toutes mes fics XD pas capable de finir une histoire mal..._**

**_dragonnedufantastique, merci de toutes tes reviews, bonne année à toi aussi, oui, je sais mais parfois cid peut... ne pas sacrer parce qu'il n'y pense pas XD tu voisce que je veux dire? XD _**

**_Mélain, merci mon petit Nobody, j'tadore :3 heu, oui oui, j'arrive (saute devant toi dans le portail)_**

**_Melior, mici de toutes tes reviews!!!! les adore!!!!! oui, la meilleure. J'me suis dit que... apres tout ce qu'elle a vécut mademoiselle chancep ourrait lui donner un coup de pouce... XD Rufy en prison, Rufy en prison!!! Ouais... une force de vie incroyable..._**

**_Lunastrelle, merci de m'avoir suivit, merci beaucoup :3 Oui, Barret est un perso que j'aime beaucoup, faut bien lui donner un bon rôle pour pardonner le fait qu'il cause le suicide d'une de mes autres persos dans une autre histoire! XD Jete-toi pas par la fenêtre avant de laisser une review là!!! XD_**

**_la-meurtrière-barbare, merci de tes reviews, et la elle se souvient de presque tout :3_**

**_Merci à tout les lecteurs, ceux qui contribuent à faire monter le nombre clics sur mon profil, ceux qui contribuent à monter mes stats en cliquant sur ma fic, merci à tout ceux qui ont lu cette histoire depuis si longtemps, merci!_**


End file.
